Harry Potter and the New Order
by UTforever22
Summary: Harry gets fed up with having no control over his life and takes things into his own hands. Features some Manipulative Dumbledore. HPGW, likely some HGRW.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy, when we get home you're going to clean your room. Your Aunt Marge is coming over for the summer. You will remove all notice of your unnaturalness from your room and sleep in your cupboard," said Uncle Vernon as he drove Harry home from King's Cross.

"Yes sir," said Harry, not really paying attention. He was too consumed by grief over the death of his godfather and anger at Dumbledore for controlling his life with little regard for what was best for him.

"I don't want any funny business. If this visit any thing like Marge's last visit you'll wish you'd never been born," warned Uncle Vernon.

"I already do," muttered Harry, so low no one could hear him.

"I won't be intimidated by that bunch of freaks," declared Uncle Vernon as the car pulled into the driveway at 4 Privet Drive.

After cleaning his room for three hours, Harry was exhausted. Closing the bedroom door, he heard the front door open as Dudley and his gang entered. Harry groaned and tried to sneak his way into his cupboard, but was stopped as he hit the bottom stair.

"Hey Big D, look who it is," said Peirs Polkiss. "We haven't been Harry Hunting in a long time."

Harry ran upstairs but was tackled before he could barricade himself in his bedroom. Dudley held his cousin down while Peirs delivered a hard uppercut into Harry's gut. After Peirs connected with several more punches to the face and chest, Dudley let go of Harry and he dropped to the floor bloodied and winded.

"My turn now," said Dudley, grinning stupidly. Peirs then held Harry down while Dudley displayed his boxing skills, using Harry as a replacement for his punching bag. Dudley and his gang soon became bored with their activities and left Harry crumpled on the floor, coughing up blood. Before Harry could even pick himself up off of the ground Aunt Petunia came up the stairs.

"Clean up your infernal mess this instant," hissed Petunia.

Harry forced himself off of the ground and realized he was still bleeding. Heading downstairs to get the cleaning supplies, Harry used the first aid kit to bandage the cuts on his face and stuffed some gauze up his broken nose to keep it from bleeding.

With much effort, he managed to clean the blood off the floor, though it took him about an hour to do so with the pain. Finished, Harry limped towards his cupboard, his mind a pool of angry thoughts. What had he done to deserve this? He wished, more than anything, that he had Sirius to write to, but Sirius was gone, and it was all his fault. Why had he gone to the Department of Mysteries? Why hadn't he learned Occlumency? Why hadn't he checked to make sure that Sirius was safe? Thoughts about Sirius led Harry to begin thinking about Dumbledore. It was he who hadn't told him about the Prophecy until it was too late. It was he who had left Harry here as a child and it was he who had forced him to return to the hell that was Privet Drive year after year. Dumbledore had controlled Harry's life, if little more than 15 years of pain and suffering could even be called a life. Harry had really never had control over anything in his life. For his entire life, Harry had been nothing more than Dumbledore's little weapon. The Headmaster had kept Harry just angry enough that he would be able to kill Voldemort and fulfil the prophecy. It was at that moment that Harry decided that he would no longer be whatever he was told to be. The days of being a prisoner to Dumbledore's whims were done. Starting today he was his own man.

The first step in being his own man, Harry knew, was to get away from the Dursley's. How to do this, however, would be a problem. Harry knew the Order had people watching his house who would stop him from leaving if they saw him. The key was to escape without being seen. Harry knew his invisibility cloak would hide him unless Mad Eye was on duty, but Harry knew this was unlikely. Moody was too experienced, too valuable. However, before Harry could leave he had to know where to go. The last time he ran away to the Leaky Cauldron, where the Minister was waiting for him. Harry knew that was too popular to be a hide out. He considered the Hogs Head, but didn't think it would be safe enough. No, Harry knew that he needed a place where no one would consider looking for him and no one could possibly stumble across him. Suddenly he knew just where to go, though he didn't have any idea how he would get there - the Shrieking Shack. It may not be the most sanitary place, but it was liveable, more so than Privet Drive, at least. With some hard work he could clean it up, though he would have to find a way to get his hands on a good mattress and some bed linins, but those could be borrowed from Hogwarts.

With that decided, Harry came across two additional problems. First, his trunk was much too large to carry in his condition. His nose was broken, he had a black eye, he thought that he might have a cracked rib and his stomach was bruised. In short, he felt as though he had just attempted to walk blind-folded into a room full of Bludgers. Intending to go through his things and discard anything he could do without so as to lighten his load, Harry saw a note taped to one of his textbooks.

_Harry, _

_We thought we had a something of interest for you. You see, when we were younger and needed to charm our products without getting caught by our dear Ministry we created a means by which to mask all magic done by wand. Ginny took the liberty of casting the charm on your wand for us before you left. That should make your summer a bit more sufferable until we can get you back over here. Do us proud._

_Your Favourite Mischief Makers, _

_Gred and Forge_

Harry grinned, knowing the twins would be very proud indeed if they knew what he was up to.

Next to the note was a mirror that Harry recognized immediately. It was the second half of the two-way mirror Sirius had given him after the Christmas Break. Harry quickly found the shards of the other mirror and murmured "_Reparo._" The mirror quickly fixed itself. Harry repacked his stuff and made his trunk feather-light.

Scribbling a note informing his relatives of his intentions, Harry began to contemplate his second issue. While he needed to leave the Dursley's as quickly as possible, he knew that Dumbledore was right in one respect. At Privet Drive he was less vulnerable to Voldemort. With Voldemort out of hiding, the war was about to begin in full force and he was the one target Voldemort absolutely had to have. If he was going to leave then he needed to make sure that at least one person knew where he was. He could use the mirror as a way to contact said person and send for help should the need arise. Harry knew he couldn't tell any of the adults he knew. They were all members of the Order and would surely go to Dumbledore immediately. Ron and Hermione were the obvious choices, but Hermione would simply think Harry was losing himself to grief and tell every Order member she could find before running to the library to research how to cope with loss. Ron was never a good liar. He probably would be the first person anybody asked once the Order realized he was gone, and Harry wasn't sure how well he would cope with the pressure of the entire Order baring down on him.

Fred and George were options; they certainly were never against a little rebellion. However, Mrs. Weasley could tell too easily when they were up to something (which was usually always). No, this person would have to be a much better liar than either of them. Suddenly, one person came into his head, Ginny. He had witnessed her lying to Mrs. Weasley without the Weasley matriarch being any the wiser. In his second year, she had kept secret from everybody the fact that Percy had a girlfriend for several months. She was certainly daring. It had been Ginny who had suggested breaking into Umbridge's office when he needed to talk to Sirius. The only problem was how to contact her. Owl post was too risky. Even if the Death Eaters didn't intercept the owl, Harry suspected that the Order would be searching his mail. The only way would be to speak with her face to face. This would be risky in and of itself, but Harry found he had little other choice.

"Send these to Ron and Hermione and then wait for me at the Shrieking Shack," Harry told Hedwig, knowing that if he didn't write those two it would be suspicious. Harry figured that he had a three-day head start, as he had been instructed to write the Order every three days.

After making sure he had everything, Harry shrunk both his trunk and his _Firebolt_, placing them in his pocket, before slipping under his Invisibility Cloak. Quietly, Harry opened the door and walked out into the night. He needed to get a good distance away before calling the Knight Bus, as it would be anything but invisible when it appeared. The Order would surely figure out what was up if anyone saw it. Thinking it must be nearly 11 o'clock, Harry felt he should be out of reach of any guards watching Privet Drive. Cautiously, he stepped out from his cloak. No sooner had he raised his wand when the Knight Bus came zooming across the street corner.

"Welcome back to the Knight Bus, Mr. Potter," greeted Stan Shunpike.

"Hey, Stan. Do you mind if I hide under my invisibility cloak while I ride? I don't want to be seen, so don't tell anybody you saw me okay?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Where're you off to this late?" Stan asked.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," said Harry.

"All righ' then. You're in for a bit of a drive but I'll get there," answered Stan. Harry stepped onto the bus, where Stan got his first look at him.

"Blimey 'Arry, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," answered Harry hurriedly. Harry settled on a near-by mattress, thinking that the rough bus ride would not help his injuries. After a sleepless night filled sharp turns and quick stops, the Knight Bus finally opened its door in an empty alley of the Muggle village that the Weasley's lived in. Harry jumped off the bus and quickly covered himself in his cloak. The sun began to rise slowly as he made his way towards the Burrow.

It was noon by the time the multi-story cottage came into Harry's view. Harry noticed Ron, Ginny and Charlie were enjoying the good Quidditch weather. Still hidden, Harry peeked into the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley was busy with various household chores. The family clock showed Fred, George, Bill and Mr. Weasley's hands pointing to "work," though Harry thought that, in the case of the twins, running a joke shop could hardly be called work. With all the Weasley's out of the house or otherwise occupied, Harry took the opportunity to levitate a letter through Ginny's open window. With nothing else to do until midnight, Harry gingerly walked towards the edge of the Weasley property and sat down, doing his best to stay awake and hoping beyond all hope that Ginny would be willing to aid him in his plans. If she wasn't, he would be in a lot of trouble.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what, Ron, it's none of your business if I am writing to Dean. It's none of your business who I write to," shouted Ginny as she slammed her bedroom door. She loved her brother, but he was such a prat sometimes. She hadn't really been intending to write to Dean, but Ron didn't need to know that. She was about to head down for lunch when she noticed a letter sitting on the window ledge.

"That's odd, I didn't notice any owls," Ginny muttered softly. However unexpected the letter might be, the words written on the parchment caught her off guard.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I need your help with something, but first, you must tell no one that I have written to you, including your family. I know that I have paid you little regard in the past and for that I apologize. You were able to put me in my place last year when I needed it, you fought bravely at the Department of Mysteries and I am proud to consider you a friend. I also apologize for getting you hurt at the Ministry. I led you into a trap and it almost got you and the others killed. Right now I am in need of help and you are the one best suited to aid me. Meet me at Midnight at the broom shed. Tell no one. _

_Yours truly, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Just so you know that this is not a trap, in the summer before third year Fred and George changed Percy's Head-Boy badge to say "Big Head-Boy." Also, last Christmas when I feared I was being used to attack and spy on the Order, you talked sense into me and convinced me that I was not being possessed. _

Ginny was baffled. What was it that Harry was keeping so secret? Why hadn't he written Ron and Hermione instead? If she hadn't seen the post script she would have thought it a trap, but was certain that Harry had written that letter. Most importantly, however, was how he planned to be here at Midnight when he was supposed to stay with his relatives until his birthday. None of this made sense, but supposed she would get some answers tonight.

Ginny didn't know that the author of her letter was already at the Burrow, starving, exhausted, and aching all over. His cracked rib hurt whenever he moved his chest and his eye twinged whenever he blinked. Harry hadn't slept since waking to catch the Hogwarts Express, nor had he eaten since leaving the train. Harry knew that he couldn't fall asleep now; there was no way he would wake up in time for his late night rendezvous with Ginny if he did. More importantly, falling asleep would increase his risk of being discovered. Harry passed the time by wandering the grounds of the Burrow, resisting the temptation to prank Ron from under his cloak. Finally the sun set and a few hours later the Weasley's went off to bed. Harry positioned himself in front of the broom shed so he would be able to see anyone coming from the house. Around midnight Harry saw a lantern held by a small shadowy figure leave the Burrow and approach the shed. When Harry move to meet Ginny and whispered _"Expecto Patronum,_" Prongs leapt from Harry's wand, eliminating any doubt in Ginny's mind that this was indeed Harry.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are you here? Why aren't you at the Dursley's?" she questioned.

"I ran away and refuse to go back. I need your word that you will not tell anyone what I tell you until it is time," said Harry.

"I promise," assured Ginny.

"I've decided that I am done letting Dumbledore run my life. He has done…" Harry's speech was interrupted by an angry Ginny who had raised the lantern and saw for the first time the injuries on the boy's face.

"Oh my goodness, Harry, what happened to you?" asked Ginny.

"Dudley Dursley happened," he answered darkly. "He and his gang decided to go Harry Hunting."

"You mean you travelled all this way like that! Come inside. I know some good healing spells."

"Can you do them out here? I can't risk being discovered."

"Fine, lie down so I can see better," instructed Ginny. Harry did as he was told, groaning as the action aggravated his rib injury. "_Epipskey."_ Harry felt a sharp pinch as his nose returned to its proper shape. Ginny repeated the spell several times on Harry's face, healing the various wounds. Soon Harry's face was mostly healed, though still tender and bruised.

"Now, where else are you hurt?" asked Ginny.

"Um, nowhere, I'm fine," said Harry, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Harry, when you laid down you winced and grabbed your side. Where else are you hurt?" Ginny's tone said that under no circumstances would Harry leave her sight until she had healed each of his injuries.

"My chest, I think I have a cracked rib.".

"Take off your shirt," Ginny ordered, her eyes bulging at the bruises that covered Harry's chest and stomach. Harry blushed as Ginny's eyes roamed his body. Ginny repeated the healing spell several more times, leaving Harry feeling much better. As he put his shirt back on, he noticed for the first time that Ginny was wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys.

"That shirt's a little big to be your's, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's Ron's," Ginny quickly answered. "It probably won't fit him next season and I needed something to sleep in."

"Ron's Quidditch jersey says "Potter" on the back?" he teased, noting how nice Ginny looked when she blushed. He decided that the shirt looked much better on her than it did on himself. "_Stop that,"_ Harry berated himself. "_That's Ron's sister_."

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny hastily changed the subject.

"Well, as I said, I'm done letting Dumbledore run my life. He's controlled my life since my parents died, and those years have been filled with pain, both physical and mental. First he left me with the Dursley's, knowing full well that they would treat me horribly. Did he once have anybody attempt to make sure I was treated better? No, I slept in a cupboard for ten years, was beat up regularly, and worked like a House Elf all in the name of my safety. Yesterday my cousin and his goons pounded me, then my aunt made me clean up my own blood from said beating. Last year Dumbledore wouldn't even look me in the eye. He left me alone while I was forced to write lines in my own blood. Then I find out that Dumbledore had been keeping the real reason Voldemort tried to kill me as a child a secret." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I was the target at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort attacked my family because of a prophecy given by Trelawney of all people," Harry said with a harsh laugh. "The old bat finally gave a real prediction and what good does it do?"

"Too bad we don't know what it says," Ginny mused thoughtfully.

"I do," said Harry. "Dumbledore was there when it was made. He told me when we got back from the Ministry. Of course, it was too late by then; Sirius had already been killed because I didn't know Voldemort had a reason to lure there. Do you want to hear it?"

"Only if you want to tell me," said Ginny softly. "Please don't feel like you have to."

"It's okay. I need to talk to somebody about it. Ron and Hermione don't even know." Harry closed his eyes briefly before repeating the words that had been burned into his memory. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"So it means you. It means you have to kill Voldemort," Ginny stated.

"Or die trying. Voldemort wanted to know the entire prophecy. He only knows the first three sentences, so he had no way of knowing that there was any danger in attacking me. The funny thing is, before I got my scar that prophecy might not have meant me at all. There were two children born at the end of July that year to parents who had defied Voldemort three times."

"Who's the other one?"

"Neville." Harry responded. "Luckily for him though, Voldemort made sure the prophecy meant me when he gave me my scar. Dumbledore says he chose me because I was a half blood like him, so I might be more like him, more of a danger to him. That's why Dumbledore guards me. I'm his tool, his weapon. He doesn't care about me at all. He wants me to be angry enough to be able to take a life when the time comes to face Voldemort for the last time."

Harry suddenly burst into tears. Ginny's heart broke seeing him like this. Sitting down next to him, she held him while he buried his eyes and sobbed into her shoulder. At that moment Ginny decided that she would do anything she could to aid Harry in his endeavour.

"Why did he have to leave me? I need him now more than anything but he's gone," said Harry. Ginny fought back her own tears and rubbed Harry's back soothingly until his tears dried.

"Sorry," he whispered, a bit embarrassed to have let himself go like that in front of Ginny.

"That's okay, Harry, you need to let it out," said Ginny. "Harry, you still look like hell. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Harry mumbled something, again avoiding Ginny's piercing stare.

"What was that?" Ginny was not about to let Harry get away without answering.

"Hogwarts," Harry answered, knowing that information would not sit well with Ginny. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"What! Harry, you're coming inside right now and eating something, and then you will get some rest."

"I'll eat but I can't sleep yet. I only have about 72 hours before the Order realizes I'm missing. I need to be settled in before then."

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned.

"The Shrieking Shack," he answered.

"That place is dangerous you can't go there," Ginny said insistently.

"It's not dangerous. It was built so Lupin would have a place to transform when he was at school. That's where I first met Sirius," said Harry. "I'm going to take the Knight Bus to King's Cross tonight and then follow the track towards Hogwarts while I still have some darkness. When the sun rises I'll have to land. You are the only one who will know where I am. I might tell the twins, but not yet."

"Harry, that's risky. If anything happened to you no one would know." Harry could hear the concern in Ginny's voice.

"I thought of that, which is why I'm giving you this. It's a two-way mirror. Just say my name and I'll appear in the mirror and we can talk to each other. You'll be the only person able to hear my side of the conversation. To anybody else, it will look as though you are carrying on a conversation with your reflection. We should check in with each other every day. If you haven't heard from me in 24 hours, have the twins check on me," said Harry.

"What happens when word gets out that you're gone?" asked Ginny.

"That's where your role will need to become a bit more well known. I'm going to leave you with several memories of mine. When they realize I'm gone, Dumbledore will probably call an emergency meeting of the Order. I need you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George to go to the meeting and get Dumbledore to retrieve his Pensieve. I want everybody there to see the memories," said Harry.

Harry handed Ginny several potion vials. "I have one more memory for you." Pulling out an empty vial, he filled it with another memory.

"What's this one of?" asked Ginny.

"The beating Dudley gave me last night," Harry scowled.

Harry and Ginny quietly entered the kitchen. Harry sat down while Ginny quickly fixed him a plate of eggs .

"So, how's Dean?" he asked.

"Dean? Why would I be talking to Dean?" Ginny had finished Harry's eggs and was now grabbing various items for Harry to take with him.

"Well, he _is_ your boyfriend isn't he?"

"What? Oh, I only told Ron that to lead him on. He _did _ask me out, but I told him I wasn't interested." Ginny said over her shoulder. For reasons Harry didn't quite understand, he found himself quite pleased by this news. "I swear he thinks I'm still a child."

"You haven't been a child in a long time," said Harry.

"Exactly."

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about you or my other friends. I'm pretty sure that if I saw a boggart right now it wouldn't show a Dementor anymore. It would show you, Ron and Hermione dead. Knowing you're grown up won't stop the people who care about you from wanting to protect you," Harry stated firmly.

Ginny stared, determined not to let Harry know how much his words had surprised her. She knew Harry cared about her; he had, after all, nearly died to save her. However, she was not aware that Harry put her on the same level as Ron and Hermione.

"I need to go while it's still dark enough to fly. Thanks for your help, Gin, I owe you. I'll talk to you when I'm on the ground," said Harry.

"Are you sure you can fly right now? From what you told me you haven't slept in about 48 hours," she said, concerned for him.

"I have no choice," said Harry, his determination strong.

"Good luck." Ginny smiled.

Harry signalled for the Knight Bus once he was back on the main road and arrived quickly at King's Cross. Walking into a secluded alley, he quickly pulled his _Firebolt_ from his pocket and resized it before kicking off the ground. Within minutes Harry was flying above the clouds as he followed the train track that led towards Hogwarts. Halfway there, Harry was forced to land as the morning sun rose to take away his only cover. Landing in the middle of a secluded forest, Harry knew he had no choice but to stay awake and alert for Death Eaters, despite his extreme lack of sleep. After informing Ginny he was on the ground, Harry sat down and hurriedly ate the food she had packed for him. Keeping himself awake by reading one of the Defence books Lupin had given him for Christmas, Harry came across what he knew might be a problem in the future – he knew no spells that could be potentially lethal. Although he didn't like the idea of killing someone, the prophecy had seemingly taken that choice out of his hands.

The sun set and an exhausted Harry kicked off the ground once more, thinking that he should reach Hogwarts later tonight. It was early in the morning when Harry finally landed by the Whomping Willow, pressed the knot at the base of the trunk and crawled into the Shrieking Shack. The house was filthy and had no place to sleep.

"Dobby!" called Harry, unsure if the House Elf could hear his call or not.

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby. What can Dobby do for the hero who freed Dobby from his mean masters?" said Dobby excitedly.

"First off, Dobby, you cannot tell anybody I am here, especially Professor Dumbledore. Can you do that for me?" said Harry.

"Dobby isn't liking lying to the Headmaster who gave Dobby his job and his pay, but Dobby will do it if that is what Harry Potter requires," answered Dobby.

"Thank you, Dobby, I knew I could count on you. I will be staying here for the rest of the summer. The first thing I need is for you to bring me a mattress and blankets. Try looking in the Room of Requirement for them," said Harry. Dobby disappeared with a crack and reappeared with the requested items.

"Now Dobby, while I'm here would you mind bringing me my meals? I'll also need some help cleaning this place up," said Harry.

"Dobby would be glad you serve Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby.

"Good. Now, you should return to Hogwarts before someone realizes you're missing. I'll call you if I need anything else. And remember, you are a free elf. If Dumbledore asks you where I am you are under no obligation to answer him," said Harry.

Dobby returned to Hogwarts and Harry's body soon reminded him that he hadn't slept in several days. Fighting back sleep, he pulled out his mirror and said, "Ginny Weasley."

"Harry, is everything alright?" Ginny asked, appearing in the mirror.

"Yeah. I'm at the shack and Dobby brought me a bed to sleep in. I just thought I'd check in before I went to sleep; who knows how long it will take me to wake up," said Harry. "Has anyone noticed I'm missing yet?"

"Nope. As far as anyone else knows you're still with your aunt and uncle," answered Ginny.

"Good. I want you to tell me when they realize I'm gone; bring the mirror to the Order meeting so that I can listen in," said Harry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, you just get some rest. By the way, we're going to the reading of Sirius' will tomorrow. I'm fairly certain that you'll be mentioned in it so you should be prepared. I'd imagine somebody will show up at Privet Drive tomorrow morning, so be prepared; your cover could be blown quicker than you planned," advised Ginny.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Harry said goodbye to Ginny and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. His last thought before sleep overtook him was that all hell was about to break loose.


	3. Chapter 3

About 14 hours later Harry was awoken by the sound of Ginny's voice as she tried to wake him from his slumber.

"Ginny, it's too early," said Harry sleepily.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon," said Ginny.

"I assume that the Order now knows I'm missing," said Harry.

"No. I asked Dumbledore and he said he was going to owl you the information," answered Ginny. "I don't think he intends to do that, however. You got most everything. He gave me, Ron and Hermione a few thousand Galleons, as well as my parents for taking care of you. Sirius also legally emancipated you."

"Why would you think that he wouldn't really want to owl me though? Why would he want to keep it from me?" asked Harry.

"Because, you now own Grimmauld Place," answered Ginny.

"Oh really, so I own the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix do I? We shall see if that information conveniently slips our Headmaster's mind. Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Fred and George are in Hogsmeade. They're looking to buy Zonko's. You might want to stay hidden until they leave," informed Ginny.

"Actually, I think I'm going to let them in on this. I can trust them and I need them to get me a few things from Diagon Alley to help me pass the time," said Harry. "Thanks for your help."

Harry got under his Invisibility Cloak and walk towards Zonko's, where he easily spotted the two identical troublemakers. The twins decided, conveniently enough to stop by the Shrieking Shack before heading back to their shop. Seeing that they were a good ways away from anyone who might recognize him Harry silently lifted off his cloak behind Fred and George.

"You do know that it's not really haunted, don't you?' said Harry. The twins jumped and their eyes widened when they saw Harry. Getting over the shock, one of the twins pulled out their wand and pointed it right at the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" asked Fred.

"I am Harry Potter," said Harry, his hands in the air in surrender.

"Yeah right. We know Harry isn't allowed to leave his relatives, so you must've gone in there and gotten him," said George.

"I am Harry. Ask me a question only I would know the answer to," said Harry.

"Fine, how do you open the Marauder's Map?" asked Fred.

"Tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" but that's not a good question to ask, Wormtail's a Death Eater," said Harry.

"Is he really? You mean you know who the Marauder's are?" asked Fred.

"Fred you idiot, you don't really think this is him do you? "Harry" What did you give us at the end of your fourth year?" asked George.

"My winnings from the Triwizard Tournament with instructions to start a joke shop," answered Harry.

"Bloody Hell" said the twins together.

"So, did you buy Zonko's or will it be safe to leave our Butterbeer's unattended without fear of temporarily changing color or species?" asked Harry.

"We bought it. The owner's seemed in a hurry to get out of town, what with Hogsmeade being such a high value target. But never mind that, Harry, what are you doing here? How did you get here and most importantly how do you know who the Marauder's are?" asked Fred.

"Come inside with me and I will answer all of your questions," said Harry.

"Are you sure this place is safe Harry?" asked George.

"Yes, like I said, it isn't really haunted. This is where Remus, AKA Moony, went to transform every month when he was at school," assured Harry, leading them into the shack.

"You mean all this time we've been worshiping a professor and a Death Eater?" said Fred, sounding appalled that one of his idols could have chosen such disgraceful paths.

"Yup, Prongs was Head Boy also," said Harry, knowing that the twins considered that position to be the most shameful thing one could be. Sure enough, George mock fainted, only to be caught by his partner in crime. "Don't worry, I think Prongs at least more than made up for it. He did hex Snape at every opportunity."

"I guess, so have we met any of the Marauder's besides Moony?" inquired George.

"You've met two of the three, or three of the four if you count Wormtail, which I don't," said Harry. "The Marauder's, other than Lupin, were all unregistered Animagi, their nicknames from their forms. Prongs transformed into a Stag, Padfoot into a dog and Wormtail, fittingly enough, into a rat."

"Wait I second, a dog? You mean…" said Fred

"Yes, Sirius was Padfoot," answered Harry.

"Harry, isn't your Patronus a stag?" asked George. Harry had to hand it to the twins. They might not have gotten as many O.W.L.s as some others, but there was no doubt that when they applied themselves to something they were as smart as anybody Harry knew, excepting Hermione, of course.

"And Sirius's best friend was your dad," said Fred. Harry nodded.

"So you're telling us that your…" began George.

"PRONGS JR!" finished the twins together excitedly.

"And you didn't even tell us?" said Fred, sounding hurt.

"What about Wormtail? You said we'd met him, but I don't recall meeting any rat Animagi," said George.

"That's because you've never seen him in his human form; you know him better as Scabbers," said Harry.

"That rat framed Sirius?" said George.

"And betrayed my parents," said Harry. "But let's not talk about him, that's not why we're here."

"And why are you here?" asked Fred.

"And why does it look like you've been living here?" continued George.

"Because I am, for now at least. I'll explain everything as long as you give me your word you will tell no one you spoke with me or saw me and defiantly not where I'm hiding out. The only one who knows what I am about to tell you is Ginny," said Harry.

"We promise Harry, Marauder's oath," responded the twins.

"Good. The night I got back from Hogwarts I ran away from the Dursley's. I am done blindly following Dumbledore's orders. I will be my own person from now on, Dumbledore no longer controls my life. He has done so for 15 long years and what has he done for me? He locks me up in a place where I am beaten, starved and overworked and because of his refusal to tell me about a prophecy made before my birth about myself and Voldemort Sirius died," said Harry.

"Prophecy?" asked Fred.

Harry repeated Trelawney's word to the twins. He had never seen them look so serious.

"So what _The Prophet_ has been saying is true then?" said Fred.

"I wouldn't know, I cancelled my subscription to that sorry excuse of a paper," said Harry.

"They've been calling you The Chosen One. Rumors about it have been floating around since the Ministry admitted You-Know-Who was back. People think you're destined to defeat him," said George.

"I'm destined to try, that doesn't mean I'll succeed," said Harry.

"What can we help you with?" asked Fred.

"First, if Ginny doesn't hear from me at least once every 24 hours she is going to contact you because I may be in trouble. I have a two-way mirror that we use to talk since Hedwig would be too identifiable," said Harry. "What I need you for is this; first, I need you to get some money out of my vault and get me some book on defense as well as Occlumency and Animagus training. Second, I was wandering if you could teach me how to Apparate. I'm too young to do it legally but no doubt it will help me escape Death Eaters and Dumbledore. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Sure, would you like us to work with you on Apparation right now?" asked George. "We're free for the day."

Under the guidance of Fred and George Harry found Apparating to be fairly easy to learn and he had it down by dinnertime, which was good because the twins were expected at the Burrow. Dobby brought Harry his dinner and the boy checked in with Ginny.

"Any news yet?" asked Harry.

"Nope. Ron and Hermione are a bit worried by your silence but no one suspects anything yet. Tonks and Moody are going to check in tomorrow night if no one hears from you," answered the redhead.

"Well, get ready then. You know Ginny, you'll be putting yourself on the line by doing this. If you want to back out I'll understand," said Harry.

"No Harry, I'm doing this. It's time you were treated right," said Ginny.

The next day Harry waited for the inevitable call from Ginny by reading the defense books Fred and George brought him and working on his summer homework. Back at the Burrow the Weasley's were getting worried. It had been three days since anybody had heard from Harry. At 8 that night Mr. Weasley sent a Patronus to Mad Eye and the ex-Auror responded, saying that he and Lupin were leaving to check on him. When Ginny saw this she made sure to stick close by the Floo in case that was how the news came. She had gone to get a drink and was returning to the sitting room when she saw the head of Remus Lupin in their fireplace conversing with her parents.

"…thought we had come an got him. They found a note in his room saying he left and wouldn't be back," said Lupin.

"How long has he been gone?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"He left the night he got there," answered Lupin.

"Did he run away or was he captured?" asked Mrs. Weasley, dreading the answer either way.

"We don't know. None of the guards saw him leave but they didn't see anyone come and get him either," sighed Lupin. "I need to tell Albus. He'll check with Severus and see if Voldemort has him."

"What happened?" asked Ginny, though she already knew.

"Nothing dear, just Order business," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Where's Harry, what happened to him. You're not leaving this room until you tell me," said Ginny.

"Molly, they're his friends, they should know, they might be able to tell us something," said Mr. Weasley. "Ginny, go get everyone and we'll talk in here."

Once they had gathered the entire family, including Hermione, Mr. Weasley began, "I'll start with what we know for sure: Harry has not been at Privet Drive since the day he got back from Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? How is that possible I thought we had people watching his house?" asked Bill.

"Is he alright?" asked Ron.

"We do not know whether or not he ran away or was taken. As you know, Harry needs to be at his relative's house because of the blood protection that saved him as a child. If Harry did run away he is vulnerable. If any of you know anything you need to tell us before anything does happen to him," said Mr. Weasley.

"We haven't heard from him. He didn't say anything to us," said Hermione.

"You're his best friends, you know him better than anybody. If he were to run off where would he go?" asked Mrs. Weasley, desperate for some kind of information.

"The Leaky Cauldron," said Ginny, trying to lead them off. "That's where he went the last time he ran away."

"True, I'll go check there. Any other ideas?" asked Charlie.

"No, he doesn't really know anyplace else, he's only ever really lived here, Hogwarts or Privet Drive," said Hermione.

No body talked to rest of the night. Bill, Charlie and the Weasley parents went off to search for the missing child with no success. The next night an Order meeting was called. After her parents left for headquarters, Ginny went up stairs, activated the mirror, grabbed the memories Harry had left her and then, with Fred and George, found Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, come with us to Grimmauld Place, we have something to show you," said Ginny.

"Ginny I want to help to but we can't, we just have to let the Order deal with this," said Hermione.

"You'll want to see this, come on," said Ginny. The group Floo'd to headquarters and, as no one had been staying there, found the door to the meeting room on charmed. With a sigh, Ginny opened the door.

"Ginny this meeting is for Order members only. Return home this instant," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know where Harry is," said Ginny.

"You what! Where is he, why do you know?" asked Ron.

"I do not intend to tell anybody his location. I spoke to him a couple nights ago. He came to the Burrow and left me a note telling me to meet him at midnight and not to tell anyone. When I went out to meet him…" said Ginny.

"You went there! Ginny, how could you do something so dangerous? What if it had been a trap?" said Mr. Weasley.

"He put information in that note that only he would know," said Ginny. "As I was saying, I went out to meet him and he told me that he was going to run away and hide someplace until the school year started. He wanted one person to know where he was incase anything happened to him. We have a means by which to communicate immediately. If I do not here from him at least once every 24 hours I am supposed to send help."

"That was still dangerous, why didn't you stop him, why didn't you tell someone," asked Tonks.

"When I saw Harry, he had a broken nose, a black eye, several cuts around his other eye, a broken rib along with a multitude of bruises all over his body. His cousin Dudley had beat him up, badly, and then his Aunt forced him to clean up his own blood. I was not about to try to make him go back to a place like that," said Ginny.

"What can you tell me about Harry's emotional state, Miss Weasley? Did he say anything to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"He is angry. He placed a lot of trust in you and you broke it last year. He is finding it extremely difficult to trust anybody, especially adults right now. He is also desperate to escape the Dursleys. I think he sees them as a kind of symbol of all the suffering he has been put through," answered Ginny.

"We know where he is also," said Fred. "He asked us to get him a few books. He is safe and well hidden. We would not have let him stay there if he wasn't."

"I was instructed to give these to you, Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny, handing him the memories. "I only know what one of them is of. Harry wants us to watch them along with the entire Order. I believe you have a Penseive."

"Yes, I shall return to my office and retrieve it," said Dumbledore. Ginny could not remember seeing the Headmaster look so old.

"How could he not tell us? We're his best friends," said Ron, sounding hurt.

"Because, Ron, you've been known to act rash and you've never been good at keeping secrets from mum. Hermione, if he had told you, you would have thought he was just grieving and would have told every teacher on the Hogwarts staff," answered Ginny. Ron and Hermione looked hurt but didn't deny it.

"I have the Penseive. Let us hope that these memories can give us some kind of insight into how to rectify the situation," said Dumbledore. The Professor uncorked a vial labeled "watch first" and put it's silvery contents into the stone basin. With the jab of a wand the silvery material swirled and a small, semi-translucent Harry emerged.

"Good evening friends and Order members. If you are watching this, it means that you have noticed my disappearance. If all is going as I planned, Ginny has given you a series of memories. These will explain why I have made the choice I have. Be warned that I will not take kindly to the use of Legilimency or Veritserum on my friends in an attempt to retrieve my location. In the event that the Order discovers my location I will consider any attempt to bring me back to Privet Drive to be an attack and will act accordingly. I'll pause now for Professor Snape's customary sneer," said Harry.

"Just like his father. He thinks that he can waltz around Britain just because he's The Chosen One. Any other student would have been expelled from Hogwarts long ago for the kinds of things he does on a regular basis," said Snape. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Now that our Potion's Master has gotten his insult in, no doubt involving some incredibly clever combination of my father's ego, Sirius's ego, my own ego, my rule breaking or my fame, let us get down to business. About 15 years ago, Professor Dumbledore decided, against the wishes of my legal guardian, to place me in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the only family I had. When he did so he knew that I would suffer under their care. He knew my aunt and uncle despised magic. Yet still, he put me there. The reason for this was that I was in great danger. The scar on my head might as well be a target. By placing by with the only remaining relative of my mother, whose sacrifice allowed my to survive Voldemorts (the memory Harry paused and rolled his eyes in anticipation of the gasps that accompanied the name) attack he was enacting a rare and powerful protection that would continue until I became of age, as long as I returned to my relative every year. View the memory in the blue vial to find out how I was treated in my time before Hogwarts. When you are watching this keep in mind that I did not know about our world. I had been told that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash. When the memories are finished play the memory in the red vial," continued the memory Harry. Dumbledore opened the blue vial and the group watched its contents.

_Harry was a young boy, about 6, on the playground of the muggle school that he and Dudley attended. Harry sat down under a tree and ate the square of bread Aunt Petunia had given him for lunch. Soon a boy about the same age with sandy-blond hair noticed Harry and sat down. The two introduced themselves and seemed to be getting along well. The bell rang and Harry went back into the school. He was at the door when he looked back and noticed Dudley talking with the other boy. Then, Dudley and his friends pounced on the boy, dragging him out of view. When Harry saw the boy after school, he had several bruises. Harry tried to talk to him, but was told to "stay away from me." _

_Harry was about the same age as he watched Dudley great his gang and welcome them into the home. Soon the party decided to play Dudley's favorite game, Harry Hunting. Harry managed to avoid the gang for almost a half hour, but was caught as he began to tire. Dudley and his friends took turns landing punches and kicks on the prone Harry. _

_Harry was about 8. Once again he was cornered by the Harry Hunters just outside his cupboard. Dudley went to attack, but this time Harry was too quick and landed a punch on Dudley's pig-like face, leaving a nice red mark as a bruise began to form. Dudley reacted angrily and landed a punch on Harry, the force of which sent him crashing into the wall. _

_"What's this commotion about, I'm trying to watch the news?" asked Uncle Vernon. _

_"Harry hit me," said Dudley, pointing at his eye and adding a few tears for good measure. _

It was a testament to the treatment Harry received that he didn't even try to defend himself, he merely looked resigned to his fate.

_"Boy! I took you in out of the goodness in my heart and this is what you do to my only son! Go lie on your stomach on the couch; I'm going to beat some kindness into you. _

_Harry paled and went to the couch as told. Shortly thereafter Vernon entered the room, belt in hand. _

Hermione gasped as she realized what was about to happen. Nobody else in the room was familiar with Muggle forms of corporal punishment. There was a collective wince when the first lash was landed, followed by several others. After what felt like ages that particular memory ended.

_Harry was only a bit older now, cooking breakfast while his Aunt and Uncle swooned over Dudley, as it was his birthday. Dudley noticed the food rushed over and pushed Harry to the ground, greedily grabbing all of the bacon off of the serving plate on putting it on his own before doing the same with the eggs on the stove. Harry stood back up and went to the refrigerator but was stopped by Aunt Petunia. _

_"What are you doing," she hissed. _

_"Getting some more eggs so I can have breakfast," answered Harry. Petunia responded with a sound thump on the back of Harry's head with the frying pan she was washing. _

_"We can't afford to have you stealing food off of us like a common beggar. Take this water, then weed the garden and be in your cupboard before Dudley's friend get here," said Petunia. _

The Order watch as the montage of beatings courtesy of Dudley, Vernon and Petunia played before their eyes. Some of the of female's in the room were openly crying and Ron thought he saw a tear trickle down Lupin's cheek as well. Finally, after showing the beating Harry had received prior to his escape as well as his being forced to clean up his own blood, the Penseive swirled to a close. No one in the room could speak, so Dumbledore opened the red vial and played its contents.

"So, assuming you've followed my instructions you have just watched the highlights of my life with the Dursley's and understand why I will not return to them. Professor Dumbledore, I should have run away a long time ago. You say that it was for my safety, but you have proven yourself over the years to be incapable of keeping me safe. While at your school I have survived no less than six attempts on my life. Not only have you kept me locked up in that hellhole of a house all summer, but you have deliberately kept secret information that concerns me and my future. I cannot trust you anymore and I doubt that I will ever be able to do so again. I will return to Hogwarts for the school year and if you would like we can speak there, although I might suggest putting a sticking charm on some of your more valuable belongings, as there will likely be a repeat of my last visit to your office," said Harry.

"What is he talking about? Keeping secrets? Why would you need to put a sticking charm on your office?" asked Tonks. Before Dumbledore could answer Harry began speaking again.

"You should consider yourself lucky Dumbledore. My childhood has been quite similar to Voldemort's, and you very easily could have led me down the same path as his, though I much doubt I'd be anywhere near as talented as he ever was. Mrs. Weasley, I know you are no doubt extremely worried and I apologize for that. You have no idea how much I will miss the Burrow this summer, but I am assuming that isn't an option, as if my location becomes known Dumbledore will us any means he can to return me to Privet Drive. Anyone wishing to contact me can still send me owl post or have Ginny pass along any important, urgent information. Goodbye, I shall see some of you at Hogwarts. Ginny, you can tell Ron and Hermione everything," said Harry before disappearing.

"Damn it Albus you swore to me that he would be ok there. How could you permit this?" asked Lupin.

"He is safe there. Voldemort cannot touch him. We must find Harry and return him," said Dumbledore.

"YOU CALL THAT SAFE!" roared Ron. "DID YOU WATCH ANY OF THOSE MEMORIES? DID YOU WATCH HIM AS HIS "FAMILY" BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP? AFTER WHAT WE JUST SAW ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FORCING HIM TO GO BACK TO THAT PLACE?"

"Albus, I warned you of this the night we left him on that doorstep. It seems that now our fears have been realized. Mr. Potter will not return to Privet Drive and after what I just saw I cannot say I blame him. As his Head of House it is my duty to look out for him, and I cannot say in good conscience that he should return there," said Professor McGonagall.

"But we must-" began Dumbledore.

"It is not longer you decision to make," said Mr. Weasley.

"And out of curiosity, just whose decision is it?" asked Kingsley. "We can sit here and argue all we want, but there has to be someone who has the final say legally."

"That would be me," said Harry, standing in the doorway. "It is my understanding that when I became legally emancipated it became my choice. Of course, you would have to actually tell me this before I could make the decision. Tell me, Headmaster, when exactly were you planning on telling me about Sirius's will?"

"When I felt you were ready," said Dumbledore.

"You didn't tell him!" shouted Remus.

"In other words, when I couldn't use the fact that I am emancipated and the fact that I own the headquarters of the Order to circumvent your control," said Harry scathingly.

"If Potter's fan club is finished, Headmaster. Surely, given Potter's prior record this little stunt is enough to warrant his expulsion. He has been breaking rules left and right since he got here," said Snape.

"Actually, you'll find that my little stunt, as you called it, broke no Hogwarts rule nor Ministry laws. Even if it had, however, Professor Dumbledore knows that expulsion is not really an option for me, owing to the Prophecy," said Harry.

"You told him! As if his ego wasn't big enough already, now he will go around expecting more special treatment for being the Chosen One. And did you not consider his feeble attempts at Occlumency? You might as well have walked up to the Dark Lord and handed him the prophecy," said Snape, outraged.

"The prophecy should never have been hidden from me in the first place, Dumbledore had no right to keep it from me," said Harry accusingly. "Speaking of which, Professor Dumbledore, during our last chat, you did not tell me the name of the Death Eater who was caught having overheard the Prophecy."

"I do not see how that is important," said Dumbledore, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"If it is not important than tell me," responded Harry.

"It is not that simple, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Fine, when you're ready to tell me that Professor Snape is the reason my parents are dead I'll be willing to listen," said Harry. Both Professors Dumbledore and Snape had shocked looks on their faces.

"What would lead you to that conclusion?" asked Dumbledore.

"You wouldn't cover for anybody else," answered Harry. "Professor Snape, would you care to comment?"

"Yes, Potter, it was I who overheard the Prophecy that night. As you know I was in the Dark Lord's service at the time. Do you think that kind of information was going to slip my mind?" sneered Snape.

"No, I wouldn't think so. I would think, however, that you might not be so quick to insult my father when you killed him. Especially since he saved your life. I understand that you believe he merely did that to save his own skin, but he did put himself on the line as well and I think we both know that had the positions been switched you would never have done the same thing for him. Now, please leave. I don't allow Death Eaters in my house," said Harry.

"Harry, I trust Professor Snape. I assure you that he is not a Death Eater," said Dumbledore.

"Ron, what do Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart and Peter Pettigrew all have in common?" asked Harry. Ron shrugged.

"They actually have two things in common. The first is that they are all murderers. Second is that Dumbledore trusted each of them. So you'll understand if I don't just take his word for it when he says someone is trustworthy," said Harry.

"Harry, to my knowledge Gilderoy Lockhart never took anybody's life," said Dumbledore.

"He attempted to stop Ron and myself from saving Ginny. He was going to let her so just so he could explain away our wiped memories by saying that we, and I quote, tragically lost our minds at the sight of her mangled body. In my mind that is no different than if he had tried to kill Ginny himself," said Harry. "And while we're on the subject of Lockhart. Why on earth did you hire him when you knew that he got his fame by modifying the memories of the people who actually did those things?"

"I suspected, but I did not know," said Dumbledore.

"Anyway, as I have seen no evidence that Snape really left Voldemort's service I will consider him to be a Death Eater," said Harry.

"And what evidence do you have that he hasn't left Voldemorts service?" responded Dumbledore. "You mean other than his complete and utter lack of human decency? How about the fact that he believes in the Death Eaters pureblood ideology, if the memory I viewed in the Penseive is any indication? And then there's the fact that he demanded I refer to Voldemort as the Dark Lord last year. How about the fact that he deliberately did not teach me Occlumency last year?" said Harry.

"Just because you are incapable of learning Occlumency doesn't mean that I intentionally mis-taught you, Potter," argued Snape.

"But the fact that you did not tell me that in order to shield ones mind they must project on image into their mind so that the Legilimens sees that instead of whatever it is they are trying to find does," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, can you really say that you still trust this man after that?"

"Severus, we will discuss this later tonight. Yes Harry, I still trust Professor Snape. As I told you before, I merely over estimated his ability to get past his grudge with your father," said Dumbledore.

"So you really trust him?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"I am."

"100 percent?"

"Completely."

"With your life?"

"And the lives of all of my students."

"Prove it," challenged Harry. "If you're so sure he's trustworthy, why haven't you given him the Defense job? He's much more qualified for that position than either Quirrell or Lockhart were. I personally think he would excel at teaching students to defend themselves from the Dark Arts, seeing as he's a practitioner of them himself."

"It is much more difficult to find a good Potions teacher than it is to find someone who is skilled in Defense," answered Dumbledore.

"Very well. Be forewarned, however, that if you turn out to be wrong about Snape and anyone I care about gets hurt as a result, not only will he not live to see Azkaban, but I will use every amount of influence my name carries to ensure that you are removed from your post as Headmaster," threatened Harry.

"You don't really mean that," said Lupin.

"Yes, Professor, I do. With the Dementors on Voldemorts side Azkaban will soon be a joke of a prison. Snape, you can tell this to Tom and all of your other Death Eater friends as well; I am done taking prisoners. I am not saying that I will go around slaughtering Death Eaters left and right, but I will no longer limit myself to non-lethal means to defend myself," said Harry. "Now, to restate my first point, get out of my house Sinivilus. Professor Dumbledore, you may continue using this house as Order headquarters until you can find and prepare a suitable replacement. I also no longer have any interest in joining the Order. I have lost confidence in your leadership. I will still fight Voldemort, but I will do it out from under your thumb."

"Harry, you cannot do this alone," insisted Dumbledore.

"I will not be alone. There will be those who are willing to help me, just as there always have been. I simply will not be bound to follow your every order. I will not sit on the sidelines, I will be a part of this war, just as you know I must," said Harry.

"Harry why do you insist on fighting this war? You are much too young to be a part of it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Because I am, as the prophecy puts it, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. I must kill Voldemort or else be killed by him. If you and your family will stay back for a moment I would like to share the full contents with you so that you understand just how much danger your association with me brings you. Remus and Hermione, I'd like you to hear this as well," said Harry. "As for the rest of you, you now know that I am safe and well protected from Voldemort so I see no reason for this meeting to continue."

Snape looked furious at the prospect of being dismissed by the son of his nemesis but left with the rest of the Order members.

"Harry, how do you know what that prophecy says? I thought it got smashed at the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

"The official record of it was smashed. But Dumbledore received the prophecy, so he has the memory of it," said Harry.

"When did you hear it?" said Hermione.

"When I got back to Dumbledore's office after the Ministry fiasco. He'd had five years to tell me and he waited until it was too late to tell me. The closest thing to a father I've ever known died because he wanted to keep a secret from me, a secret that was mine, not his, to keep to begin with," ranted Harry. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

_"Does that mean what I think it does?" said Bill. "You really have to kill him?" _

_"I'm afraid so," answered Harry. _

_"You poor boy. You have to go and fight that monster. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now," cried Mrs. Weasley. _

_"I'm nowhere near ready, though. I don't know if I ever will be, but I sure as hell should be more prepared than I am now," said Harry. _

_"Harry, you're the best Defense student in our year, how could you possibly be any more ready?" said Ron. _

_"That may be true, but I was running for my life when we fought the Death Eaters. If I can barely survive them I can't expect to have a chance against Voldemort. Had I known I would have made sure I was as ready as possible," said Harry. "It's getting late, I should be heading out. Thank you for your understanding. I am sorry to have worried you, but I needed to establish a hideout and let known my reason for escape."_

"Where are you staying? Are you eating well?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I am staying in the Shrieking Shack right now, and I can honestly say that I am eating better than I ever did at the Dursley's. Dobby has been taking good care of me," said Harry.

"Do I want to know how you managed to travel all the way from Hogsmeade to here in a reasonable amount of time?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Probably not," answered Harry.

"Well, you've certainly thought this through," said Lupin.

"Harry, you own this place, why are you still going to live in the Shrieking Shack?" asked Ron.

"I don't think I could stand being here," said Harry. "It's hard enough being in the shack."

"Well, I expect you over at the Burrow for dinner at least three times a week," said Mrs. Weasley. "When Bill gets the wards prepared you will move in with us. I'll deal with Dumbledore if it comes to it."

"I suppose I could do that. I'd probably be driven insane if I had to go all summer pretty much shut out from everybody," said Harry. "At least I'll have the twins nearby soon, though I'll have to sleep with one eye open with those two around."

"Prank the son of our hero, our biggest investor. Would we do such a thing?" said George.

"Not if you know what's good for you," said Harry. "Before I head out, Mr. Weasley, could I talk with you and Professor Lupin in private?"

The rest of the family left, leaving the three men alone in the house.

"Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if it would be possible to get wavers for Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself allowing us to do magic outside of school?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you became legally able to do magic when you were emancipated. Why would you ask for wavers for the others?" said Mr. Weasley.

"As you know, I am probably on the top of Voldemort's hit list. This means that anyone who is close to me is a target, as Voldemort knows that I would go to any lengths to save those closest to me. Not only that, but each year I have been involved in some kind of fight or mission, usually involving Voldemort in some way. Each of these times, with the exception of the dual with Voldemort at the end of my fourth year, Ron and Hermione have insisted on being at my side, and now I am certain that Ginny would as well," said Harry. "They all held their own at the Ministry, but I would feel much better if Professor Lupin or some other willing advisor could teach them over the summer."

"I'll see what I can do," said Mr. Weasley. "Mafalda Hopkirk is usually pretty reluctant to grant wavers. You may end up having to meet with her personally."

"I suppose I'll do it if it comes to that," said Harry. "Professor Lupin, if we can manage to get the wavers would you be willing to teach us?"

"First, cut this Professor crap, I haven't been your professor in three years. Second, I would be glad to teach you four again," said Lupin.

"Thank you. I suppose I'd best be off, Ginny knows how to contact me if necessary," said Harry. The older men disapparated to their respective homes. Harry took a look around Sirius's old house and felt grief overcome him. That grief was soon replaced by anger and determination. Harry didn't believe he could survive the war, but he was going to take Voldemort down with him if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry spent the next few days helping Fred and George get their Hogsmeade store ready and practicing defense with the twins in his spare time. Five days after confronting the Order, he received an official looking owl from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I request your presence in my office at 12 pm tomorrow to discuss your wish to have Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Genevra Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger given special permission to perform magic underage._

_Mafalda HopkirkImproper Use of Magic Office. _

Harry was apprehensive about this meeting for more than one reason. First, he did not know what kind of reception he could expect from the Ministry given his history with them last year. Fudge was working on damage control, trying desperately to keep his job as Minister, and was still trying to undermine Harry and Dumbledore, though with minimal success. More importantly, however, was that this would be the first time he was at the Ministry since Sirius died.

Hopkirk's letter was followed by a very uneasy night of sleep. Harry was plagued with dreams. Sometimes he was forced to re-watch Sirius fall through to veil as Bellatrix Lestrange cheered triumphantly. Other times it was Ron or Hermione meeting their demise instead. Most often, however, it was Ginny who fell through. Harry wondered why this was and why those images affected him more than the others and then began contemplating the girl who had made his escape possible. Harry wrestled with his mind for a while during this train of thought and soon found himself forced to admit that his feelings for Ginny were definitely not platonic, nor were they brotherly. Ginny was certainly more than Ron's little sister. When Harry wasn't looking, she had grown into a confidant, fiery and quite attractive young witch.

"_She's also Ron's sister_," reminded Harry's conscience.

"_And?" _

_"And he'd clobber you and feed you to Fluffy if you so much as held Ginny's hand."_

"_What would be so wrong about me dating Ginny?" "Does the phrase Six Brothers mean anything to you?" _

_"Percy doesn't count and the others are all too afraid of Ginny to do anything." _

_"Do you really think you're good enough for her?" _

_"No, but she could do worse." _

_"She's over you. Don't you remember what Hermione said last year?" _

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence."_

His internal debate rendering sleep a lost cause, Harry climbed out of bed and busied himself with his summer homework. He had managed to finish most of it, though he had been deliberately putting off his potions work, as he knew that Snape only allowed students with an O on their potions O.W.L into his class. He had considered not even doing the work at all, but decided to get it done anyway on the off chance he actually did make it into Snape's class. He knew he hadn't done horribly on the O.W.L, though he highly doubted he scraped out an O. Opening one of his advanced Potions textbooks Harry glanced over the section on Polyjuice potion, not really intended to read it, having had practical experience with that potion. However, a footnote on the bottom of the page caught Harry's eye.

_Note that when Basilisk Skin is used in place of Boomslang Skin the potion's effects last for 24 hours instead of the regular one. This is not widely known or used, due to the great danger in acquiring Basilisk Skin_.

Harry's thought about the Basilisk he had slain his second year. He assumed that its corpse was still in the Chamber, as only he and Voldemort were able to speak Parselmouth and get to it. He had never really considered the serpent's body before, but now he began to wonder just how valuable the body might be. Vowing to do more research later, Harry put his book away and left to Floo to the Ministry. After submitting his wand to be checked, Harry took the lift and entered the Department of Underage Magic, all the while ignoring the stares and points that followed him.

"Excuse me, I have a meeting with Mafalda Hopkirk," said Harry to the secretary outside a hallway that looked to lead to several offices. The secretary's eyes flicked to Harry's forehead and stayed there until he gave an annoyed clearing of the throat, at which point she directed him to the corner office.

"Come in," said a voice as Harry knocked on the office door. Harry opened the door and saw a very proper witch of about 70 sitting behind a very organized and large wooden desk.

"You must be Mr. Potter. I'm Mafalda Hopkirk, please have a seat," greeted the witch. "Now, Arthur Weasley tells me that you wish for me to allow three of your friends to perform magic over the summer. Why, do you think they should have their restrictions waved?"

"Well, Voldemort is determined to kill me, as you've probably inferred. This means that Voldemort will attempt to use those close to me to lure me into a trap, just as he did last year," began Harry.

"As I believe you pointed out in your hearing last year, underage witches and wizards are allowed to use magic to protect themselves in an emergency. They would not need a waver for that," said Hopkirk.

"Well, that's true. But three students against rabid Death Eaters hardly seems to be a fair fight. The purpose of the waver would be so that they could get some practical training in Defense, which would even the battleground somewhat," said Harry.

"And who would train them?" asked Hopkirk.

"Remus Lupin has agreed to train us," answered Harry.

"The Werewolf?" said Hopkirk.

"The best Defense teacher I've ever had," said Harry sharply. "It is because of him that I have been able to produce a Patronus since the end of my third year."

"Really? And Mr. Lupin taught you how to do that? Most impressive," said Hopkirk. "What can you tell me about your three friends? Do you honestly feel they would be responsible enough with this privilege?"

"Absolutely. Hermione Granger, apart from being the brightest witch I have ever met, has one of the strongest senses of right and wrong you will find. Three years ago the Ministry found her responsible enough to use a time turner so that she could take extra classes," said Harry.

"Ah yes, I thought I had read that name somewhere. So, Miss Granger is certainly responsible enough, what about the two Weasleys?" asked Hopkirk.

"Well, for one, there is Molly Weasley, who I know would never allow her children to abuse the privilege. She doesn't even allow Fred and George, who are her sons and are both of age, to use magic in her house. Both of their parents make sure their children act responsibly," said Harry.

"Going back to the purpose of the waver, you believe that You-Know-Who will attack these students in an attempt to get to you. What evidence is there to support such a claim?" asked Hopkirk.

"Well, he has already once used Ginny Weasley to lure me into the Chamber of Secrets, and we have grown considerably closer since then. Voldemort knows very well that I would die for any one of my friends. I believe Hermione called it my 'saving people thing," answered Harry.

"Very well. There does seem to be cause for concern. I will grant the wavers. I would, however, appreciate it if you could have one of your Professors send me a letter on your behalf, just so I could have one on record," said Hopkirk. "Should I owl these letters or would you like to deliver them personally?"

"I'll deliver them personally. I'm expected over there for dinner anyway," said Harry.

Harry took the documents and entered the lift, intending to head over to the Burrow to deliver the news. As he stepped

on, however, he found himself looking at the smiling face of Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, I was just going up to see how things went. Did you get the wavers?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yep. I was just about to go off and deliver the news," said Harry.

"Excellent. Before you go I want to give you this, it is the emancipation paper that came with Sirius's will. You're entitled

to all of the rights award to a wizard once they turn 17. I expect you'll want to get your Apparation License. Just show this to anybody who questions you," said Mr. Weasley, handing Harry a folded up sheet of paper. Harry detoured, heading for the testing center. He showed the tester the paper and easily passed. Harry was handed his license and was about to leave when a very hassled Cornelius Fudge burst in.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here Potter?" demanded Fudge. The entire room stood silent as Harry turned to face the Minister.

"I am merely here to get my Apparation License, Minister," said Harry calmly.

"You are not of age," said Fudge.

"As far as the law is concerned I am. As per the will of my late Godfather I am now legally emancipated," said Harry, handing the Minister the document.

Fudge scanned the document. "That will is not valid. As a fugitive from the law your Godfather had no right to emancipate you."

"Do you really want to fight me on that?" said Harry dangerously.

"I will not have you running around here undermining my authority and breaking the law right under my nose," insisted Fudge.

"By all means take this matter all the way to the Wizengamot. Tell them how you imprisoned an innocent man of 13

years without a trial. Tell them how I told you that Sirius Black was innocent, that I had seen the real murderer with my own eyes before he escape justice once again. Tell them how you took the word of a man who was known to have been a Death Eater at one point, who was widely known to have had a personal vendetta against Sirius Black, over the word of three students with no prior bias against him," said Harry.

"I'd like to see you prove that cock and bull story," snorted Fudge.

"Try me. I can offer irrefutable evidence of my claims," dared Harry. "You're just barely hanging on to your office as it is. If you push me on this your administration will be finished by the end of the week."

Fudge sputtered, obviously shocked by Harry's actions. Harry could see the wheels turning in the Ministers mind.

"Right, well, I suppose this document is valid enough," said Fudge, obviously not wanting to press Harry any further.

Harry left for the Burrow with several hours to spare before dinner.

"Harry, how are you doing dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Never better," answered Harry. "I got the wavers."

"That's wonderful. Are you planning on holding training sessions in the Shrieking Shack?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"That seems like the best place. I figure the others can just Floo to Fred and George's shop and walk from there," said Harry.

Harry left the kitchen and went outside to watch as Ginny tested Ron's skills at keeper. Harry's gaze was locked on Ginny as she gloated after scoring on her brother.

"Harry, you're here early," said Hermione from behind.

"What, oh, hey Hermione. I just got back from the Ministry ," said Harry absent mindedly.

"What were you doing there?" asked Hermione.

"Getting my Aparation license, among other things," said Harry, never taking his eyes off of the girl above him.

"Other things? What other things?" asked Hermione.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you all once those two comeback down," said Harry.

"Something caught your interest up there?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Just looking to see if Ginny would make a good Chaser. As well as she flew last year we should to find somewhere, assuming my lifetime ban gets lifted," said Harry.

"I see," said Hermione, her tone leaving no doubt that she didn't believe him.

"I have news for you. You all are going to worship me like a god," said Harry once Ron and Ginny landed.

"So modest," said Ginny.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to the man who got your Underage Magic restrictions lifted?" said Harry.

"WHAT!" chorused Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"What did you do that for, they almost never give those wavers out?" said Hermione.

"You are targets now. Voldemort will try to use you to get to me. Lupin has agreed to work with us over the summer to help get us trained incase we're attacked," said Harry.

"So we can do magic?" said Ron excitedly.

"Yep. I need to go up to Hogwarts tomorrow and get a teacher to send a letter on our behalf, but as of this afternoon we can do magic," confirmed Harry.

Ron and Ginny went to change out of their grimy Quidditch clothes as Harry and Hermione sat in the living room.

"Hey, Hermione, how much do you think a Basilisk corpse would be worth. I mean, parts of them can be used in potions right?" asked Harry.

"Well, they are very rare. Most potion makers don't consider them worth the trouble. I imagine you could get a pretty good fortune for it. Why do you bring that up after all this time?" said Hermione.

"Well, it's just that, I'm thinking about cleaning up the Chamber of Secrets, make it a place to escape to, and I figured I might as well put that snake to some use," said Harry.

"But isn't it big? From what I've heard it could take several days to take care of the Basilisk alone, much less clean up the entire Chamber," said Hermione.

"Big is an understatement. That thing is about 50 feet long and at least three feet in diameter. I suppose I could get some help though, make it go quicker," said Harry.

"Are you sure that Dumbledore will allow you to do this? It is technically school property," asked Hermione.

"I'm sure I can get him to see things may way. Besides, he needs my help before he decides to do anything with that Chamber, seeing as I'm the only one who can let him in," said Harry. "I'm going up to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll see if I can at least get started then so that I can get it done by the time school starts back up."

The family had sat down for dinner when Harry's scar burned painfully. He fell out of his chair, clutching his forehead as he was forced to relive the Department of Mysteries. Suddenly, Harry realized what Voldemort was after. He concentrated with all of his might on a useless childhood memory involving cooking for his relatives, but it was no use. Then, Harry remembered how he had been possessed by Voldemort at the end of the battle. It had been his heart that saved him then, according to Dumbledore. Voldemort could not stand to be in a body that had so much love in it. When Harry thought about Sirius, Voldemort had been forced out of his mind. Thinking that this might work now as well, Harry began to concentrate on his friends. He remembered meeting Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express six years ago. He remembered the small red-headed girl who shad chased after the train. As Harry began focusing his mind on Ginny the pain in his scar began to recede until finally Voldemort was once again forced from his mind. Harry opened his eyes to see the entire family at his side.

"Are you alright, Harry? Did you have another vision?" asked Bill.

"No, this wasn't a vision, Voldemort was trying to get the prophecy," answered Harry.

"Have you been practicing your Occulmency?" said Hermione.

"Yes, but I don't need it to keep Voldemort out of my mind," said Harry.

"How could you shield your mind without Occulmency?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort has weaknesses just like anybody else, and I think I've found a way to use his biggest weakness to keep him from taking advantage of our link," answered Harry, hoping Hermione wouldn't push him into saying what, or rather who he had used to get Voldemort out of his mind. Hermione seemed to take the hint and dropped the subject.

Harry spoke with Ron and the twins after dinner, and they all agreed to help Harry with the Basilisk the next day. Harry then found Bill and Charlie, who were sitting out by the shed listening to the Cannons lose once again.

"Hey guys, if you aren't doing anything tomorrow I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me fix up the Chamber of Secrets tomorrow. I've got Ron and the twins going with me also. The part that's going to take the longest will be cutting up the Basilisk," said Harry.

"Sure, I'm in," said Charlie.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow, I suppose I could give you a hand," agreed Bill.

"Give him a hand with what tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, um, nothing Ginny. Your brothers are just going to help me with a little project tomorrow," said Harry evasively.

"What kind of project, Harry? What aren't you telling me?" said Ginny.

"I'm going to fix up the Chamber of Secrets," answered Harry. "Your brothers all agreed to help me cut up the Basilisk so I can sell it."

"I think that's a great idea. The Chamber could be a place for you to get away when you need to. I want to help," said Ginny.

"Ginny, are you sure?" said Harry.

"Yes, I want to see it again anyway, just for some closure," said Ginny. Harry looked at Bill and Charlie for objections but found none, so he reluctantly agreed to allow Ginny to accompany him.

The next day Harry took the tunnel in the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts and entered the castle, approaching the stone Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Um, Acid Pops, Lemon Drops, Chocolate Frogs," guessed Harry. "Fizzing Whizbees."

At this last guess the Gargoyle moved out of the way and Harry ascended the spiral staircase.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door when Harry knocked. Harry opened the door and saw Professor's Dumbledore and Snape.

"What are you doing here Potter? Leave the castle immediately. Chosen One or not you are not permitted to be on the grounds until September 1st," said Snape.

"I apologize for coming unannounced. I figure that it is best to keep my travels as secret as possible, lest an owl drop into the wrong hands," explained Harry.

"A wise decision. I believe I know a certain Auror who would be pleased by your constant vigilance," said Dumbledore. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, actually. First, it might interest you to know that Voldemort entered my mind yesterday in an attempt to retrieve the prophecy," informed Harry.

"I told you this would happen, Headmaster. Potter's mind is an open book to the Dark Lord, he cannot be trusted with vital information," said Snape.

"I said _attempted_ to retrieve. I was able to force him out of my mind," said Harry.

"Impossible," insisted Snape.

"Actually it is quite possible. Professor Dumbledore can tell you that I was able to force him out of my mind at the Ministry a few weeks back," corrected Harry.

"Yes, Voldemort was unable to take control of your mind. Would I be correct in assuming that you used a similar method to repel this invasion?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, you would be. The second reason I am here is because I have obtained permission for Ron, Hermione and Ginny

to do magic so that Remus can train us in Defense over the summer. Mafalda Hopkirk has requested that a teacher write her a letter saying that such a waver is needed and that they will use the permission responsibly," said Harry.

"Very well, I will write Mafalda," said Dumbledore. Snape's lips moved, but strangely no sound came out. Harry was sure that Dumbledore deliberately looked away while Harry placed his wand back into his robes.

"Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just one more thing, sir. I would like your permission the retrieve the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. I plan on making the Chamber a kind of secret hideout for when I need sometime to myself," said Harry.

"That snake is school property. It should be added to the school's potion stores," argued Snape.

"I will not allow it to go to the school's potion stores because it would not b e used properly. You refuse to teach your

students fairly, you punish students unfairly and I will not be a party to that," said Harry.

"You have no right to the Basilisk," said Snape.

"I have every right to the Basilisk. I nearly died killing it. If it weren't for me it could still crawl the walls of Hogwarts. And no one can retrieve it without my permission," said Harry.

"I agree, Harry, you have earned the right to have possession of the Basilisk," said Dumbledore with a tone of finality that informed Snape that he would here no further argument on the subject.

Harry then finished up his chat with Dumbledore and a furious Snape before heading to the Burrow to get the Weasley children and Hermione, who had decided to help as well. The group Apparated to Hogsmeade with their brooms before walking to the castle. Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie began cutting up the Basilisk while Ginny, Harry and Hermione started cleaning up the Chamber. Ginny seemed determined to transform the Chamber from the dark, soulless place it had been into a relaxing private living space. She had cast several paint charms so that the walls were now Gryffindor red, and several Lighting Charms had been placed so that it was no longer dim. By dinnertime, Harry found it hard to associate the new Chamber with the old one. The next day, Harry and Ginny moved some furniture into the Chamber, finishing the transformation. Harry sold the Basilisk to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He had been surprised to discover just how valuable the snake's body was. Hermione had said that the snake would be worth a fortune, but he had not expected it to double his inheritance from his father.

Over the next few weeks Harry found himself focusing on two things, his training with Lupin, and Ginny. Should he ask her out? Would she say yes? How would Ron react? If Ginny said no would they be able to at least continue their friendship, or would it be too awkward? What about Voldemort? Was it worth the risk of making her a more valuable target? Harry was certain that not even Voldemort had even made him this scared. But still, something felt right when he was in Ginny's presence; something made it impossible for him to regret his feelings for her. Harry knew that he could not ignore his feelings forever, and they certainly didn't seem to go be going away anytime soon. However, he had almost everything to lose. He was risking his friendship with Ron, as well as the rest of the Weasleys, who had always thought of him as one of their own. His debate unsettled, Harry groaned, rolled over and punched his pillow, waiting out another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Burrow is ready. You're coming over today after our lessons with Lupin," informed Ginny as she led Ron and Hermione into the Shrieking Shack. 

"I hope getting the wards up early wasn't too much of a hassle. I don't usually head over there until after my birthday," said Harry. 

"It was no hassle, mate. Mum's been in a right state since she saw those memories of yours. Wouldn't let Bill rest until he got them up," said Ron. 

"It's not as though he had anything better to do," said Ginny. 

Remus arrived and the ex-professor taught the teens the Bludgeoning Hex, _Anosteo_, which they practiced on blocks of stone, as it was too dangerous to try on each other. Then the students paired off and began to duel. Harry could beat Ron and Hermione relatively easily; his naturally good reflexes and agility had only been improved by several years of Quiditch. However, Ginny was almost as good of a Seeker as Harry was, and her reflexes were just as good as his. Harry still had an advantage due to his experience, but it was only a slight one and he just won only a slim majority of their duels. 

"She'd be good for you," commented Lupin after Ron, Ginny and Hermione had left for Fred and George's shop. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, feigning ignorance. 

"Oh come off it, Harry. I've noticed the looks you're giving Ginny when you think no one is looking," said Lupin. 

" Is it that obvious?" groaned Harry. 

"Yes. Although I should have been expecting it to happen sooner or later. Potters always go for redheads. I think they need someone with a strong enough temper to keep them inline," said Lupin. "So what's holding you back?" 

"You mean aside the fact that she has six brothers, everyone of which, except maybe Percy, could beat me to within an inch of my life and feed me to one of Hagrid's pets?" said Harry. 

"Yes, besides that. I'm sure her brothers can think of no one better for their sister," said the Werewolf. 

"True. I suppose I don't really have much to worry about. They're all too afraid of Ginny to do anything to me anyway. That's not the main problem," said Harry. 

"What is? Does she have a boyfriend?" asked Remus. 

"As far as I know she isn't dating anyone. The main issue is Voldemort. Ginny's an inviting enough target as it is. I can't put her in any more danger," said Harry. 

"A word of advice from an old man. Never let anything stand between you and the one's you want to be with," said Lupin. 

"I can't do that. If Voldemort went after her because she was dating me I'd never be able to live with myself," said Harry. 

"As you said, she is already a lucrative target. Would you feel better if Voldemort went after her and you hadn't told her how you felt than if he went after her and you had told her?" asked Lupin. 

"I suppose I would feel worse if I hadn't," conceded Harry. 

"Then do it," said Lupin. 

"I guess you're right," said Harry. "Now all I have to do is find the courage to ask her." 

Harry went to the Burrow in time for an impromptu Quidditch game before dinner. Feeling several pounds heavier, Harry went with the rest of the family into the living room where they played chess and exploding snap before being sent to bed by Mrs. Weasley. Harry got up the next morning hoping to for a chance to talk to Ginny alone. However, luck did not seem to be on his side. Ginny and Ron had to de-gnome to garden and Mr. Weasley had asked him and Hermione to help him organize his shed of various muggle artifacts (which involved explaining the different muggle contraptions more than it did actual organizing). They finished before Ginny and Ron, Harry went up to the room he shared with Ron and began one of the new defense books the twins had gotten him during his stay in Hogsmeade. 

"Harry, Mrs. Weasley says to come down for lunch," said Hermione. 

Harry went down for lunch. As they finished lunch the Harry noticed Ginny head towards the Quidditch pitch, where she had been practicing for the upcoming season. Seeing an opportunity, Harry waited a second before going in the same direction. 

"Need some company?" asked Harry. 

"Sure," said Ginny, handing Harry his _Firebolt_ from the shed. 

"Hey, can I talk to you something?" said Harry. 

"What's on your mind?" said Ginny. 

"Well, um, this is kind of hard to say. I've been-" began Harry, only to be interrupted by Ron. 

"Hey, don't start without me," yelled the older redhead, unaware he had interrupted anything. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny. 

"Um, no, not really. Ask me later," said Harry, though he muttered an expletive under his breath. 

After Quidditch they washed up for dinner. Harry was hoping that he would get a chance to speak with Ginny afterwards, but the family stayed together while Fred and George demonstrated their latest inventions. One by one the inhabitants of the Burrow turned in for the night until it was only Harry and Hermione awake. 

"Maybe it's for the best," sighed Harry to himself, Hermioine was hidden behind a rather large book and he had forgotten she was even there. 

"What's for the best?" said Hermione. 

"Nothing," answered Harry quickly. 

"Nothing wouldn't happen to have red hair and be the younger sister of your best friend would it?" said Hermione. 

"You and Lupin both," said Harry. "I tried all day to get a chance to talk to her alone but something always came up."

"I noticed," said Hermione. "Why would you think that it was for the best?"

"She'd say no and I'd just look like an idiot," explained Harry. 

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione. 

"You're the one who said she was over me," said Harry. 

"She got over her crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived," clarified Hermione. "She was enthralled by the boy she read about in her storybooks as a child. I wouldn't be surprised if, now that she has gotten to know the real you, her feelings had become deeper because you became more real to her."

"But how do I know if her feelings are deeper? How do I know that she doesn't simply think of me as a friend?" said Harry. 

"You just have to put yourself out there. Take a risk," said Hermione. "You didn't know what was through the trap door first year, but did that stop you from jumping in?"

"I think facing Fluffy's a walk in the park compared this," groaned Harry. 

"Honestly, boys are so stupid. You're willing to fly straight towards to ground at 200 kilometers per hour just to catch a ball and win a silly game, but the idea of having a mature conversation about your feelings has you scared out of your wits," said Hermione. "You are going to talk to her about this tomorrow, no backing out. I'll keep Ron distracted to give you two some time alone." 

"Are you sure Voldemort isn't free tomorrow?" said Harry.

"Nope, he's all booked," said Hermione. 

"You know, I really should go spend some time with Grawp," said Harry. 

"Coward," responded Hermione. 

"Maybe I can just ask Wormtail to tea then," said Harry. 

"You're not getting yourself killed tomorrow," said Hermione. 

"Hey, do you guys want to go for a swim?" asked Ron the next morning. 

"I'm in," said Ginny. 

"Sure," agreed Harry. 

"Did you finish your homework, Ronald?" asked Hermione. 

"Um, no, we've got one and a half months before it needs to be done," said Ron. 

"You told me you would finish it early. With our lessons with Professor Lupin your not going to have a lot of time on your hands to finish," chided Hermione. 

"I'll work on it when we're done swimming," said Ron. 

"No you won't. You'll just find a way to procrastinate more," said Hermione. "Harry and Ginny, you two head down to pond. Ron won't be swimming until he gets his work done."

"Oh, that's ok, if you two aren't going then I don't have to," said Harry. 

"No, go ahead," said Hermione, mouthing "now" to Harry as Ron sulked, not paying attention. 

Harry and Ginny left to get changed and then met up at the pond.

"So what were you trying to talk to me about yesterday?" asked Ginny as she stepped into the water. 

"Oh, um, right. Well um, I've been thinking a lot and, well um, we've gotten a lot closer over the past few weeks," began Harry. 

"Yes," said Ginny. 

"Well, um, when you told me you weren't with Dean, for some reason I was really happy, I just didn't understand why," continued Harry. 

"Oh, go on," encouraged Ginny. 

"And then, in the Shack the night before I had to go to the Ministry to get my Apparation License and meet with Malafa Hopkirk I was having nightmares where I would watch all my friends fall through the veil. But I found that I was bothered more by the dreams in which it was you dying," said Harry. 

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this," said Ginny. 

"I'm falling for you," said Harry. "I know that you're over that crush that you used to have on me so I don't expect you to return the same feelings, I just needed to tell you to get it off of my chest."

"Boys really are stupid," laughed Ginny. Seeing Harry's hurt and confused look she continued, "I never got over you, I gave up on you."

"You mean that you feel the same way?" said Harry hopefully. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny pulled Harry in and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

"Does that answer your question?" said Ginny.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure I caught your response, I may need you to repeat it," grinned Harry. Ginny was more than happy to repeat her answer. Unfortunately, in the middle of their clarification the teens were interrupted by two very identical and very unwelcome voices. 

"What's this Gred?" asked George. 

"Well, Forge, it seems there are two possible explanations. Perhaps the Chosen One was drowning and our dear sister is performing mouth to mouth so as to save his life," mock theorized Fred. 

"But there are spells for that. And as our sister was graced with a permit she wouldn't have to worry about breaking any laws," said George. 

"Very true, my devilishly handsome brother. That leaves us with the second possibility," said Fred. 

"Do tell," said George. 

"Well, it appears that Harrikins is kissing our baby sister," said Fred. 

Harry had heard the twins and tried to pull away, but Ginny grabbed and handful of hair in the back of his head and held him in place, determined not to let the twins ruin this moment for her. 

"Fred, George, shouldn't you be at the shop?" said Harry nervously. 

"We thought we'd drop in for lunch, maybe spend some time with our favorite sister," said George. 

"How very…brotherly of you," said Harry. 

"Indeed. Now, what exactly do you think you were doing with our sister?" said Fred. 

"We were kissing and have a good time of it before you two came barging in," said Ginny. 

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry if you have problem with me dating Ginny, but I'm not backing down on this one," said Harry. 

"Actually, Harry, we couldn't be happier. Better you than some other guy," said George. 

"But, this opportunity is simply too good to pass up, don't you agree George?" said Fred

"Indeed. How often does one walk in and find their baby sister kissing a boy while said boy is living in a house filled with several of said sister's brothers?" agreed George. 

The twins looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently. Eventually wicked grins came across their faces and they Apparated away, leaving Harry very nervous. 

"Of all the people to find us," said Harry. 

"Yeah, we'll hear about this alright," said Ginny. 

"I'm going to talk with your parents when we get back inside. When do you want to tell everyone else?" asked Harry. 

"Let's shoot for after dinner," said Ginny. 

"Preferably some place with a lot of witnesses and escape routes," added Harry. 

"You'll be fine. My family all loves you," assured Ginny. 

"Um, Gin, what about when we get to Hogwarts. Do you want to keep this secret their?" said Harry. 

"Why? Are you afraid to be seen with me?" asked Ginny harshly. 

"It's not that, I promise. It's just that, you're a big enough target as it is; this would make you even more valuable. Not to mention what the _Prophet_ might say. I'm not saying I want to keep it secret; I just wanted you to have that option," said Harry. 

"No. I've finally got you, I want to make sure everyone knows it," said Ginny. "Besides, now that the world knows you're neither an attention seeking liar nor insane you're going to be the most sought after guy in school. I want to be able to mark my territory to help hold off the hoards of hormonal girls that are sure to be chasing after you."

"Please tell me you're exaggerating," said Harry. 

"Nope, you're very desirable. I may have to hex a few girls if they get too friendly," said Ginny. 

The new couple went inside and Harry got changed. Waiting in the living room when he got back down stairs was Hermione. 

"So?" said Hermione. 

"What?" said Harry.

"You know what. Did you talk to her?" said Hermione

"Oh, that. Yes I did tell her," said Harry, intentionally winding Hermione up. 

"And?" pressed Hermione. "How'd it go?"

"She said yes," said Harry. 

"That's wonderful. I told you this was the right thing to do," said Hermione. 

"Yes, as always you were right," said Harry. "There's only one problem."

"What is it?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, Fred and George caught us," said Harry. "We're planning on telling the rest of her brothers tonight."

"If they don't beat you to it, that is," said Hermione. Harry went into the kitchen, where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were cleaning. 

"Can I talk to you guys for second?" said Harry uneasily. 

"Of course Harry, what's on your mind?" said Mr. Weasley. 

"Um, I'd like your permission to date Ginny. I promise I will take good care of her and treat her right, I'd just like your blessing, since I am living under your roof," said Harry. 

"See Arthur, I told you he was starting to look her way. You said I was just hoping they'd get married," said Mrs. Weasley. "You have our blessing, Harry." 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me," said Harry. 

"We've considered you a part of this family for years. Perhaps in a few years it will be official," grinned the Weasley matriarch. 

"We only just kissed, don't scare him away," said Ginny, entering the kitchen. 

"I don't suppose you've told your brothers yet," said Mr. Weasley. 

"Fred and George know. We want to tell the others tonight," said Ginny. 

"Yeah so, it was nice knowing you," said Harry. 

"Oh you'll be fine, son. I'm sure Ginny will keep them at bay before they can get too rough with you," assured Mr. Weasley. 

Several hours later dinner was served. As it was a full moon, Mad Eye had substituted for Lupin as the kids teacher and was talked into staying to eat. 

"So, Harry, did you do anything interesting today?" asked Fred as he handed Harry an opened Butterbeer.

Despite the grins on the twins faces, Harry didn't stop to think that he should be concerned when the twins offered to refill everybody's drinks. Harry took a sip of his drink and turned an impressive shade of scarlet. 

"Well, it looks like our new invention works," said George. 

"What new invention?" said Harry, hoping that their new product didn't have anything to do with what the twins had interrupted earlier in the day. 

"Kissing Kocktails," said Fred. "If someone drinks them they will turn red if they have kissed someone in the last 24 hours."

"Wait a second. Harry hasn't left the Burrow in the past 24 hours," said Ron. 

"So that means he kissed either Hermione or Ginny," concluded Charlie. 

"So, Harry, who was it?" asked Bill, who Harry was noticing looked as though he had doubled in size since the conversation started. 

Harry mumbled something under his breath. 

"What was that, Harry? I didn't catch what you said," said Fred. 

"It was Ginny," admitted Harry. 

"What! And why, exactly would you be kissing my sister?" inquired Ron. 

"Why do you think? I know you've never kissed anyone before but I'd think even you could figure that one out," said Ginny. 

"So you're dating," said Bill. 

"Yes, I just asked her out today," answered Harry. 

"Do you care about her? What exactly are your feelings for our sister?" said Charlie. 

"Yes, I care about her and would lay down my life for her in an instant. As for my feelings, I cannot describe them, as I have never felt this way about anybody else," said Harry. 

"Good. Just don't hurt her and we'll be fine," said Bill. 

"What! That's it? Just do you care about her and don't hurt her?" said Ron, outraged. "I don't approve of any of this."

"And since when do I need your approval?" snapped Ginny. 

"You're my baby sister," said Ron. 

"Yes, I believe you might have mentioned that before," said Harry, dryly. 

"I don't know what you're so upset about. You yourself not so subtly hinted that you wanted them together," reminded Hermione. 

"But what happens when they break up? I don't want to have to choose between my sister and my best friend," said Ron. 

"I won't make you choose," said Harry. 

"But I won't be able to be friends with both of you," said Ron. 

"You don't know for sure that they will break up," said Hermione. "If for some reason they do then deal with it when it happens," 

"But they probably will," said Ron. 

"Just because they are young does not necessarily mean things will not work out between them. Your father and I were about their age when we started dating," said Mrs. Weasley. 

"For now, just answer these questions: are you afraid that Harry will mistreat Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley. 

"No, he's a good guy, he would never intentionally hurt someone," answered Ron. 

"Can you name one person you think would be better for Ginny?" continued Mr. Weasley. 

"No, I guess not," said Ron. "Sorry I flew off the handle there, Harry. I just don't want to lose either of you."

"No worries," assured Harry. "So, do I have everyone's blessing?" 

"Yes," said Bill. 

"Of course, that doesn't mean I won't feed you to Norbert if you hurt her," said Charlie. 

"Actually, I think you're mistaken there, Charlie," said Harry. 

"How so?" said the dragon-keeper.

"Have you seen your sister's temper? If I made her angry there wouldn't be anything left of me to feed to Norbert," laughed Harry. 

"Well Potter, I hope you learned your lesson," said Mad Eye. 

"What lesson?" asked Harry. 

"Never drink something you didn't see poured or opened," said the ex Auror. 

"True. I think I might go ahead and start drinking everything out of a flask like you," said Harry. 

"Constant Vigilance," reminded Moody.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer passed without much fanfare. True to Harry's prediction Azkaban was now a joke of a prison and all the Death Eaters that were captured at the Department of Mysteries had escaped. The Weasleys celebrated Harry's birthday gifts ranging from joke products courtesy of Fred and George to a Pensieve from the Hogwarts staff (minus a certain potions master). On August 1st the teens Hogwarts letters arrived and with them their O.W.L. results. While Hermione was fretting about how she failed everything and Ron stared at his envelope as though it could bite him, no doubt fearing his mother's reaction more than his actual results, Harry opened the letter and read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level results:_ _Student: Harry James Potter_

_**Results: Defense Against the Dark Arts: O **_

_**Charms: E**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

_**Potions: E**_

_**History of Magic: T**_

_**Astronomy: P**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: E**_

_**Herbology: A**_

_**Divination: D**_

_**Key: Passing Results:**__****_

_**O-Outstanding, O- highest score in school history**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Failing Results: **_

_**P-Poor**_

_**D-Dreadful**_

_**T-Troll **_

"How'd you do, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Alright. Got an O in Defense, passed everything else except History, Astronomy and Divination," answered Ron.

The group exchanged results; Hermione was the first student to manage O's on every one of her exams. Ginny was named prefect and as such Mrs. Weasley agreed to get Ginny a new owl so that she did not have to keep using Pig. The next day the teens went shopping for their school supplies. Mrs. Weasley had reluctantly agreed to let the group split up. Ginny and her mother went to pick out her new owl and get her potion supplies while Harry, Ron and Hermione got their books.

"Say Ron, when's your sister's birthday?" asked Harry as they passed _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _

"August 11th," answered Ron.

"Crap, I didn't realize it was that soon," said Harry.

"Good thing you asked. I wouldn't envy you if you'd missed that. With her temper you'd be toast," laughed Ron.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you. Why don't you two go ahead, I'll meet you in Flourish and Botts," said Harry.

Harry entered the store and ordered Ginny's birthday present. Harry then decided to have a look around before finding Ron and Hermione. He was in what he thought was a disserted aisle when he heard someone say "_Petrificus Totalis._" Before Harry could react his limbs snapped together and he fell to the ground.

"I told you I would make you pay for landing my father in Azkaban, Potter," said Draco Malfoy as he disillusioned Harry and levitated him into an unused room in Knockturn Alley. "_Crucio_."

Harry couldn't even scream as the pain filled his immobilized body. After what felt like hours, but was only about 15 minuets, the curse was lifted.

"And now to finish off the Dark Lord's most prized target. Soon I'll be his favorite servant," said Malfoy. "_Avada-_"

"_Expelliarmus_," said another voice. "What do you think you're doing, Draco?"

"What am _I_ doing? I'm getting our family back in favor with the Dark Lord, mother. What do you think you're doing saving this half-blood trash?" retorted the younger Malfoy.

"Do not pretend to know what the Dark Lord wants. Do you think he wants you on the run for murder? What good would you be to him then? The Dark Lord wants you at Hogwarts. That is where you are most useful," said Mrs. Malfoy. "Come, leave Potter and let's go."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what the Dark Lord will do if he finds out we had Potter in our grasps and let him live?" said Malfoy.

"Do you know what will happen if the Dark Lord finds out that you violated a direct order of his by killing him? You know that he must be the one to do it. It is not up to you to decide who kills whom," snapped the elder Malfoy.

Malfoy sulked out of the room. After about an hour Harry managed to break the Body Bind and walked back to Diagon Alley, where he saw the Weasley family meeting up outside Flourish and Botts.

"Harry where the hell were you, we looked everywhere?" said Ginny when she saw Harry approaching them.

"Malfoy tried to make good on his threat from the end of last year," said Harry. "He put me in a Body Bind and took me to Knockturn Alley. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me and was about to kill me when his mother stopped him."

"Why would she do that?" asked Ron.

"Because Voldemort wants him at Hogwarts," said Harry. "He's more valuable there."

After finishing his school shopping the family went back to the Burrow. A few hours later Dumbledore visited and asked Harry to recount the events of the day.

"What's going to happen to Malfoy?" asked Harry when he was done telling his story.

"For right now, nothing," answered the headmaster.

"What! That brat tortured me and then tried to kill me!" shouted Harry.

"It would be your word against his. That would not be enough to convict Mr. Malfoy, especially while Cornelius Fudge is Minister. The name Malfoy still holds some sway with him," said Dumbledore.

"But surely you're not letting him come back to Hogwarts? He's working for Voldemort," said Harry.

"We do not know that for sure. It is more likely that Narcissa said what she did because it was the only way to talk Mr. Malfoy out of killing you," said Dumbledore.

"What makes you think that?" said Harry.

"For one Severus says that Mr. Malfoy has not entered Voldemort's service," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, well, if he says it then must be true," said Harry.

"Harry, I understand your feelings on this issue-" began Dumbledore.

"He's a danger to the other students, Professor!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, please try not to judge Mr. Malfoy by his parents actions. As Sirius proved-" started Dumbledore, only to be cut off by an irate Harry.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE SIRIUS TO THAT FERRET! THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE AND TO EVEN PUT THEM TOGETHER IN THE SAME SENTENCE IS AN INSULT TO HIS MEMORY!"

Harry stormed out of the kitchen into sitting room.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," answered Harry.

"Harry, it clearly wasn't nothing. You look furious and we heard you shouting when you were talking with Professor Dumbledore. What really happened?" said Hermione.

"Exactly what I said, nothing. Nothing is happening to Malfoy. He's getting off scot-free. Dumbledore refuses to believe he's working for Voldemort," said Harry.

"What? Has he lost his mind? He's going to let that future Death Eater back in Hogwarts?" said Ron.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. We just have to trust that he knows what's for the best," said Hermione.

"I'm not trusting anything that old man says anymore," said Harry venomously. "I cannot afford to believe in him any longer. He has given us no reason to trust him and every reason not to trust him."

"Harry that's not true," said Hermione.

"Yes it is, Hermione, and you know it is. Who placed me with the Dursleys? Who avoided me all last year, abandoning me when I needed him most? Who intentionally withheld information from me when he knew I would need it, information that Sirius died trying to keep from Voldemort? Who stands by and allows Snape to sabotage my work and give unjust detentions? Who is letting an attempted murderer run freely around Hogwarts?" said Harry. "The time for blind trust in him is over."

"He just wants what's best," said Hermione.

"Yeah, well, what's best has a funny way of getting me tortured and the people I care about hurt or dead," spat Harry. "I'm taking this into my own hands. If Dumbledore wants to sit back while Voldemort has missions carried out right under his nose that's his choice. I, on the other hand, prefer a more proactive approach."

"What are you planning? What do you mean by a more proactive approach?" asked Ginny.

"I mean that I want to take action, maybe start a new Order. Smaller, but tasked with keeping tabs on people, protecting the school and various other anti-Death Eater activities," said Harry.

"An underground organization at Hogwarts? I can think of at least 10 rules that would be breaking. We would be in so much trouble if we got caught," said Hermione.

"And when has that stopped us before?" asked Harry.

"True. But what can we do while we're stuck in Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Several things. The first is to protect Professor Trelawney. Voldemort may try to go after her and she has no idea the kind of danger she's in," said Harry. "Second, Hermione I need you to find a way to seal the castle's biggest vulnerability."

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"The tunnels that open up in Hogsmeade. Wormtail knows all about them. If someone were to sneak into the school it would be through there," said Harry.

"I think I can find a way to change the password to some of them," said Hermione.

"What about the one under the Whomping Willow?" asked Ron.

"I'm thinking about asking Dobby to seal that one. He managed to seal Platform 9 and ¾ a few years back without anybody noticing, so he should be able to handle that," said Harry. "I think we should invite Fred and George in, as well as Neville and Luna if they want."

"That makes sense. The twins can run missions outside of Hogwarts that we can't," said Ginny.

"What do you want to do about Trelawney?" said Ron.

"I have some ideas. Give me until school starts to get everything ready and then we'll talk," said Harry.

After Lupin's lessons that day Harry pulled the Werewolf aside.

"Remus, do you have any idea how the Marauder's map was made?" said Harry.

"Blimey, that was a long time ago. I think I have some of the journals at Headquarters. Why do you ask?" said Lupin.

"I want to make a few more copies," said Harry. "It will be easier to keep track of my friends and for them to make sure I'm safe. I'm concerned that with Malfoy still being allowed on the grounds Voldemort may ask him to go after them to get to me."

Lupin Disaparated and returned a few moments later with several old and dusty looking journals that contained not only notes on the map but on becoming an Animagus as well. Harry had already been studying the theory, but found the notes much easier to understand, as they were written by people his own age. Hermione agreed to make the maps so that each prospective member of the new Order would have a copy, which would allow them to keep tabs on those that needed protection as well as suspected Death Eaters. She also charmed all of their maps so that one could write messages on them and the writing would appear on either all the maps or a specific persons map.

Fred and George agreed enthusiastically with Harry's plan. Harry gave them their maps and they twins created a set of two-way mirrors, which would allow the twins to sit in on meetings with the rest of the group without having to actually be physically present.

A few days later Ginny turned 16. As Ginny opened one of the several gifts she received three owls flew into the kitchen and dropped a long, narrow package on the table.

"That must be my present," said Harry.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" said Ginny, looking at the still wrapped package.

"Why don't you open it and find out," suggested Harry.

Slowly, Ginny removed the paper from the broom.

"A _Firebolt_!" exclaimed Ginny and Ron at the same time.

"Harry, I can't accept this, these cost a fortune," said Ginny.

"You can and will accept it. I have more than enough money to cover it; with the money Sirius left me and the money from the Basilisk it didn't even put a dent in my account," said Harry. "Besides, I want to make sure Gryffindor keeps that Quidditch Cup theirs for the next three years."

Ginny rushed outside to try out her new broom while Harry and Ron went up to their room to get their own brooms. When hey entered, another new broom was lying on Ron's bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry, this is the best Keeper's broom out there," said Ron.

"I wanted you to make the Slytherin's pay for that whole Weasley is our King business last year," said Harry.

The teens spent the rest of the daylight hours testing out the new brooms.

The next day after lessons Lupin pulled Harry aside.

"I have a proposition for you, Harry," began Remus.

"What can I do for you?" said Harry.

"Well, I am returning this year to teach Defense," said the Marauder.

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry. Lupin was easily the best Defense teacher he had had, though, admittedly, numbers one and two on that list were a disguised Death Eater (who had actually taught Harry how to resist the Imperious Curse) and a man with Voldemort on the back of his head.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back. However, there is a slight problem in that I am unavailable for a few days every month," said Lupin.

"I suppose that Snape will be teaching those classes," said Harry, scowling at the idea.

"Actually, Dumbledore felt that, given Snape's other duties it would be unwise for him to take on that responsibility. We were hoping you would fill in when I'm unable to teach," said Lupin.

"What! Why? Surely you could find someone more qualified than me," said Harry.

"Last year there was a record number of E and O scores on the Defense O.W.Ls. We found this odd, as your formal instruction in the subject last year was, shall we say, inadequate. When Dumbledore contacted some of the students, they told us that you taught them just about everything they learned last year," said Lupin.

"Someone had to teach them," said Harry. "Dumbledore is aware that I'm currently furious with him, right?"

"Yes, I heard about what happened. While I agree with you that Mr. Malfoy is a danger to the other students, even if Dumbledore saw things our way there's little he could do. It takes a lot to expel a student and that family knows how to play the system," said Lupin.

"If I accept the offer, would I have to continue your lessons or come up with my own? I may be decent at teaching how to duel but I don't really know that much about dark creatures, except maybe Dementors" asked Harry, remembering his third year lessons on Hinkypunks, Grindylows and other unpleasant beings.

"You can do your own lessons, though we will be spending less time on dark creatures this year and more on skills that will be useful against the Death Eaters," informed the Werewolf. "When I am out you will have all of the powers and responsibilities of a Hogwarts Professor. You will be able to award and take away house points, give detentions and such. Also, you will patrol the grounds in my place when I am gone. We are increasing the patrols, given the current state of affairs."

"Do you think it's wise to give me those powers? I'm sure there will be a lot of complaints," said Harry.

"There will likely be several complaints, but most of those who have taught you agreed that you are mature enough. Of course, if you do abuse the powers you will lose them," said Remus.

"I still think it would be best if I didn't have them at all. I'll still teach and patrol in your place but I think both Dumbledore and me would be better off," said Harry.

"You need the powers. Without them you'll never be able to control your classes," said Lupin.

"I guess," conceded Harry. "I imagine Snape is not very pleased about this decision."

"That would be the understatement of the century," said Lupin.

"I suppose that having the two people he hates most get the job that he's been trying to get for over a decade didn't go over very well with him," said Harry.

"Not in the slightest. If you thought he treated you bad before I have the feeling you haven't seen anything yet," said Lupin.

"If I gave a damn what he thought I might be concerned," said Harry.

"You aren't worried?" said Remus, sounding a bit surprised.

"I've decided not to let that overgrown bat get to me. He's nothing more than a petty, childish man who isn't worth my thoughts," said Harry. "That's not to say that I'm going to take his treatment lying down. If he tries to sabotage my potions or pull any of the crap he's done in the past I'm going straight to Dumbledore and McGonagall. With my Penseive he won't be able to get away with anything. My only concern is that he may be working for Voldemort, which would be disastrous."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have that concern as well," said Lupin. "However, I'm a bit more inclined to trust Dumbledore than you are."

"But you can't deny he has a record of trusting people who turn out to be murderers," said Harry.

"Yes, he does," agreed the Professor.

Remus left and Harry went to tell the others the news.

"That's brilliant! Think about all the detentions you can give Malfoy," said Ron.

"Ron, he can't just give detentions without reason, he'll lose the post," lectured Hermione.

"I'm sure there will be no shortage of valid reasons to punish Malfoy," reasoned Ginny.

"Of course, this complicates things a bit," said Harry.

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"We can't seal the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, Lupin will need to use it," said Harry. "We'll have to watch over it, either in person or on the maps."

"We can stay in the Shrieking Shack when we're not working," suggested Fred.

"That'll work," approved Harry. "Also, it would be a good idea for you two to drop by the Hogs Head every once in a while, see what you can overhear."

"I'll put an Intruding Charm on all the exists as well," said Hermione.

"Excellent. Now, that leaves our most difficult tasks," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'd like to find a way to keep an eye on Malfoy and, if possible, Snape. We know that Malfoy is aiding Voldemort and Snape's loyalty is, at best, questionable. I want to find out what they're up to," said Harry.

"Have you been studying Legilmency?" said Hermione.

"Yes. I'll never be able to get into Snape's mind but I doubt Malfoy knows Occulmency," answered Harry.

"Do you know what your Animagus form is yet?" inquired Ginny.

"No. I'm close to getting that down though. Hopefully I can become an animal with good hearing or small enough to hide in Snapes office," said Harry.

"Anything else?" asked George.

"No, I think we have enough on our plate for now," said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright stay together everyone," said Mrs. Weasley, leading the family into King's Cross.

"All's clear," growled Moody, sticking his head through the barrier.

"Harry, you first," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾, where Mad Eye, Tonks and Lupin were waiting for him. Harry looked around and noticed several gruff looking wizards standing around, wand in hand and eyeing the crowd alertly.

"Those are the Aurors the Ministry ordered to guard the Platform," said Tonks, seeing Harry looking at the group. "There's going to be a group stationed in Hogsmeade this year as well. That's where Kingsley and I will be."

"On the train now, quickly. We can't stand around here. You never know when there's going to be an attack," said Mad Eye. Tonks and Lupin walked with Harry onto the train, and was closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were escorted by Moody, Kingsley as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin, Kingsley and Tonks stayed on the train while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley bade their children good bye and Harry secured a compartment for the other three teens, who went to take care of their prefect duties. A few moments later Neville and Luna stuck there heads into the room.

"Hey, Harry. Do you mind if we join you? Then only other empty seats are with the Slytherins," said Neville.

"Come on in," said Harry. "How were your summers?"

"Good. Dad and I went on a trip to look for Crumple Hornsnacks," said Luna.

"Did you find any?" asked Harry, already suspecting the answer.

"No, but we came close," said Luna.

"What about you, Neville?" said Harry.

"Oh, my summer was good. I finally have my own wand. Ollivander says I'll perform a lot better with this one than I did with my dads," said Neville. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I was a bit worried when Dumbledore Floo'd over a few days after we got back and asked if I had heard from you. Where'd you run off to?"

"The Shrieking Shack," answered Harry. "It's where Professor Lupin went to transform when he was in school."

"So you ran away from those relatives of yours?" said Neville.

"Yes. I should have done it a long time ago," said Harry, who then proceeded to take out his wand and cast several privacy charms on the compartment. "Listen, I'd like to tell you guys a few things, but you must promise that you will never discuss what I tell you with anyone except Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Ginny."

"Sure, Harry," assured Neville.

"My lips are sealed," agreed Luna.

"Good. I actually have several things to tell you about. I guess I should start with the Prophecy," said Harry.

"It got smashed, remember," said Neville.

"Dumbledore was there when the Prophecy was given," explained Harry. "You guys have a right to know, especially you, Neville."

Harry then repeated, once more, the words the Divination teacher spoke 16 years before.

"How did You-Know-Who find out about the Prophecy?" said Neville

"A Death Eater overheard the first part. Any guesses who?" said Harry.

"Who?" asked Luna.

"None other than our friendly neighborhood Potions Master," said Harry.

"Snape was a Death Eater?" said Neville.

"I normally say is a Death Eater, though Dumbledore sees things differently," said Harry.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said 'especially you, Neville?" said Neville.

"Because, you were very close to being the Chosen One. You were born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. But, I was the one who he marked as his equal," said Harry, gesturing towards his scar.

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can," said Neville.

"Yes, I'd like to see Voldemort killed as well," said Luna airily.

"Harry, how is it that you were friends with Sirius Black? My Grandmother said that he was your parents secret keeper and betrayed them," asked Neville. Harry told the story of how Sirius, his father and Peter Pettigrew had became unregistered Animagi to help Lupin. Then he told them about how his parents had changed secret keeper at the last second, without telling anyone.

"Wow," was all Neville could say when the story was finished.

"Yes, it's a pretty amazing story. I didn't know Stubby Boardman was a friend of your fathers," commented Luna.

"So, aside from running away from your relatives and scaring everyone did anything else interesting happen this summer?" asked Neville.

Harry then told them about Malfoy's attack and his subsequent argument with the Headmaster. The two teens looked shocked and Neville also looked outraged.

"You mean he's not going to be punished at all?" said Neville.

"Nope," confirmed Harry.

"But what about the other students? Someone could get hurt," argued Neville.

"I said the exact same thing," said Harry. "Dumbledore won't act, so we have to."

"How so?" asked Luna.

"I'm starting a secret group to fight Voldemort inside the castle," said Harry. Harry then explained the tasks of the new organization, its purposes and missions. "Do you two want in?"

Both wanted to join, so Harry gave them their maps and explained how to work them. The teens talked about school, friends and Voldemort until the compartment opened and Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered, the latter sitting on Harry's lap.

"Remind me again why I ever wanted to be a prefect," complained Ginny. "In the prefects meeting I had to put up with Malfoy commenting about how Ron and I should sell our badges so that we might be able to afford to feed our family. Then on patrols I got held up for twenty minuets breaking up a fight between two second years."

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he sees your new brooms," said Harry.

"I guess no one bothered to tell him we haven't been poor since they found Sirius's will," said Ron.

"He probably thinks they got all of the Black Fortune since they're Sirius's closest relatives," said Hermione.

"So, is something new between you two?" inquired Neville, gesturing at the redhead in Harry's lap. Ginny answered by firmly attaching her lips to Harry's.

"Oi, just because I said I approved doesn't mean I want to see that," complained Ron.

"Yes, I quite agree with Weasel. I think that sight just scarred me for life," drawled Malfoy. "So, Potter, how much are you paying Weaselette?"

"Malfoy, just because no one will ever date you for less than a thousand Galleons doesn't mean that everybody else has that same problem," quipped Harry.

"I wouldn't get too attached, Weasley. The Dark Lord will have your precious boyfriends head before too long," threatened Malfoy.

Harry slid Ginny off of his lap and stood to face Malfoy, taking this opportunity to make eye contact and gain entrance into the Slytherin's mind. "Why wait? Go ahead and take your best shot. You certainly seemed eager a few weeks ago. And this time Mommy's not here to stop you."

Malfoy paled slightly when reminded of his attack, leading Harry to believe that Voldemort hadn't been pleased by Draco's actions.

"I've got more important things to do," said Malfoy before turning and leaving the compartment without waiting for a response.

"I'm impressed, Harry. After what happened in Diagon Alley I was a bit worried you'd lose control," praised Hermione.

"Between Snape and Malfoy I'm going to have to control myself or else I'll never make it through this school year. Besides, he didn't do anything that hadn't ever been done to me before," dismissed Harry. "Malfoy's been tasked with getting the Prophecy from Trelawney."

"How could he do that if she doesn't even know she gave it?" asked Ginny.

"He'd have to get her to give him her memory of the interview," concluded Hermione. "In a Penseive, which I'm sure Voldemort has access to, the Prophecy would show up even if she doesn't remember it."

"Where should the new Order meet?" asked Neville.

"The Room of Requirement?" suggested Ron.

"No, that room is too well known now, people will be going into it all of the time," said Harry. "Since the Chamber of Secrets is fixed up we could use it. We'd never be discovered in there. I'll have to get a few brooms to store down there so we can get out. That is, of curse, if you're okay with it, Gin. I understand if you don't feel comfortable spending time there so just say the word and we'll find another place."

"Harry, I told you that the Chamber is like an entirely different place now. And besides, if we're going to be together than I want to be able to spend time in places you want to be in. Since you're planning to spend time in the Chamber that means I will spend time in the Chamber," said Ginny.

"Hold on, I don't want you two alone anyplace where I can't get to you," said Ron.

"If we do use the Chamber we will need to find a way that all of us can get in, so that Harry doesn't have to go up and open it up every time one of us wants in," said Hermione, clearly trying to stop what was sure to be a very loud row between Ron and Ginny. "I can use a Recording Charm so that we can all get in. I could put it on our maps. When I'm done we can just tap the paper with our wand and say open, then it will play a recording of Harry speaking Parseltongue."

The older girl muttered the spell as Harry conjured a serpent and spoke to it. Once he was done Harry vanished the snake, and the rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. Eventually the train pulled to a stop and the students filed out. The Thestral drawn carriages took them to the castle. As he entered the Great Hall, Harry was aware of the whispers and stares that were following him at an even greater number than ever before. True to Ginny's prediction much of the female population had a rather predatory look to them. Once the first years were sorted Dumbledore approached the podium.

"Congratulations, first years. Now, before our wonderful feast befuddles our minds I have a few start of term notices. First, to our first years, as well as some of our older students who might need a reminder, please note that the entering the forest is forbidden unless one is given express permission from a member of the Hogwarts staff. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that magic is prohibited in the halls outside of class. Posted outside of the caretaker's office is a list of all 972 banned items, which includes, among other things, all the products of the joke shop known as Weasley Wizard Wheezes," said Dumbledore. "As you may have noticed, we have a staff change this year. Our former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Delores Umbridge, has decided to return to her post in the Ministry of Magic. As such, inquisitorial decrees have been lifted."

Dumbledore paused as the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables erupted into thunderous applause.

"To replace Professor Umbridge, I am pleased to announce the return of Professor Remus Lupin. Some of our older remember Professor Lupin from when he taught here several years ago. As you may know, Professor Lupin finds himself unable to teach for a few days each month. To take over his duties on those days Hogwarts has enlisted the help of one of its own," said the Headmaster.

The Slytherins began looking especially smug and were clearly expecting Snape's name to be announced, despite the fact that the Potions Master looked furious.

"Last year there was a record number of E's and O's on the Defense O.W.Ls, largely thanks to the efforts of Mr. Harry Potter, who took it upon himself to tutor many of our students in the subject last year, when the instruction was somewhat sub par in certain areas. This year Mr. Potter has agreed to teach in place of Professor Lupin as needed," continued Dumbledore. The Slytherins looked furious and yelled protests towards the staff table, but no one heard them, as the Great Hall was shaking with applause, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table, but a good bit coming from the other houses as well.

"Thank you for agreeing to take up this responsibility on top of your already heavy load, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "When Professor Lupin is out, Mr. Potter will have all the authority of a Hogwarts Professor, and you will be expected to treat him as such. He has proven himself to be mature beyond his years and I don't doubt that he will perform admirably in his role."

"What happens when he gets himself killed!?" yelled Malfoy.

"I'll take you down with me," muttered Harry.

"I fully expect Mr. Potter to live a long, full life. In the event that he is unable to serve we will find some way to make sure you still get the proper education," said Dumbledore. "Finally, as you know, at the end of last school year, the Ministry recognized the return of Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore paused as most of the students gasped at the name.

"There was some debate over whether or not Hogwarts Quidditch could safely continue. I am pleased to announce that the school Governors have decided to allow the season to continue as usual, so long as practices are supervised by a member of our staff."

For the third time the Great Hall burst into applause, though for the first time a considerable number of Slytherins joined in as well.

"Many of you have lost loved ones, either in the first war or the current one. These are dangerous times, and as such we must exercise caution. There will be Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade. If you notice anything suspicious I urge you to report it immediately to the nearest teacher, prefect or Auror. Otherwise, we must continue to live our lives as normal as possible. Voldemort will only win when he has succeeded in eliminating the joy in our world. Keep your eyes open, but play Quidditch, laugh with friends and cherish the wonders of youth." Dumbledore concluded his announcements and with the snap of his fingers mounds of food appeared on the tables. The Great Hall filled with the chatter of hundreds of students buzzing excitedly.

"So, Harry, what classes are you taking this year?" asked Neville.

"Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions," answered Harry.

"That last one is sure to make Snape's day," said Ron.

"I heard he had to let E students in because only five people managed O's on their O.W.L.s," said Seamus.

"Yeah, and it's good thing he lowered the standard, too. I need Potions if I want to become an Auror," said Harry.

When they were all filled to the brim the teens were dismissed and went to bed. The next morning they received their schedules. Harry began the year with a double session of Charms.

"To begin this year we will review a few Charms that you were taught last year," said Professor Flitwick. The class spent the day brushing up on the Summoning Charm, the Banishing Charm and the Water Charm.

After Charms Harry met up with Ginny for lunch and then went to Hagrid's hut to spend some time with him before class started.

"Hello, there, Harry. How yeh holdin up?" asked the Game-Keeper.

"I'm doing fine, all things considered. How was your summer?" said Harry.

"Alright. Keeping busy, with Grawp and Order business yeh know. Gave me a right scare, yeh did, runnin off from those muggles. Can't say I blame yeh, though, just wish yeh hadn't done it in the middle of a war," said Hagrid.

"I needed to get out of there. How's Grawp holding up?" said Harry. The giant had earned a bit a of Harry's respect when he saved him and Hermione from the Centaurs.

"He's doin' great, Harry. Even got em readin' a bit now," said Hagrid proudly.

"That's great. Do you know what happened to Buckbeak?" said Harry.

"He's yours now, I think. I've got him hidden out in the forest for you. If yeh need I'll take care of em," said Hagrid.

The two talked until the rest of the class showed up.

"Alright everyone, I got a real treat for you today. Who can tell me a few of the special powers of the phoenix?" began the half-giant once everybody with settled in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all quickly raised their hands.

"Shoulda figured you'd three be the first to answer. Ron, you first," said Hagrid.

"They can carry extremely heavy weights," answered Ron.

"Right, good Ron, yes they are very strong. A full-grown Phoenix could probably even get me off the ground. Harry, Hermione name some others," said Hagrid.

"Their tears can heal just about any wound," said Harry, involuntarily grabbing his arm and rubbing the spot where the Basilisk had bitten him.

"They burst into flame when they die and then get reborn from their ashes," added Hermione.

"Right, anyone else?" asked Hagrid.

"Their tail feathers are used in wands," said Neville.

"Good. That's about all of them I guess," said Hagrid. "For those of you who don't know, Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix. Fawkes, could yeh come here for me?"

There was a burst of flame as the brilliantly colored bird appeared and landed next to Harry.

"Phoenixes are extremely loyal, and they always know when they're needed," taught Hagrid. "Who can tell me how one goes about ownin' one?"

Predictably, only Hermione raised her hand. "A Phoenix comes to the aid of someone when they're in need and sacrifices itself for them."

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," praised Hagrid.

Hagrid spent the rest of the period lecturing on caring for phoenixes. All too soon for Harry's liking the class ended, ushering in the class Harry had been dreading. Harry entered the Dungeons and observed the NEWT potions class, which was made up mostly of Slytherins, including Zabini, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. There were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors.

"There will be no pointless chatter and no time wasting this year. I expect full concentration and high quality potions brewing if you want to stay in my class," began Snape. "Some of you will no doubt attempt to get by on little more than undue authority and influence. Be forewarned that just because I had to let you into this class does not mean that I have to keep you in my class."

Snape spent the rest of the class talking about Veritaserum, which they would begin brewing the next day, and making snide comments directed at Harry. The class was dismissed after being assigned an excruciatingly long essay on the dangers of improperly brewed truth potion. In Transfiguration McGonagall introduced them to the theory on human to animal transformations. As Harry had been studying to become an Animagus, he was able to pick this up relatively easily, though he still paid close attention, as the idea of being able to create a repeat performance of Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret was very inviting.

Luckily Harry was able to end his first day on a high note.

"Welcome everybody. Unless I'm mistaken I taught you all three years back, so I will not bother with introductions. I'm glad to have you all here. This class is more important than it has ever been, so I implore you to give your best effort this year. Voldemort is attacking people everyday. The skills you learn here could be the difference between life and death," said Lupin. "As many of you know, the Dementors that once guarded Azkaban prison have joined forced with the Death Eaters and already have several attacks attributed to them. Can anyone tell me how one repels Dementors?"

Lupin had clearly been expecting Harry, Ron and Hermione to be the only ones to answer, but to his surprise everyone in the class raised their hand.

"Mr. Longbottom," said Lupin.

"With the Patronus Charm," answered Neville.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, to do the Patronus Charm you need two things. The first is relatively simple, an incantation, _Expecto Patronum_. It is the second part that is challenging. While performing the incantation, one must concentrate on an extremely happy thought or memory. I want you all to try it. Don't be discouraged if you only create a vapor. Even the most skilled wizards have taken time learning this charm," said Lupin. There was a brief pause as the students decided what thought to use. Then the room was filled with chants of _Expecto Patronum_. Lupin's eyes widened as several silver animals filled the room, all from DA members including, much to Harry's pleasure, Neville, who had conjured a silver dog as his Patronus.

"Ok, something's up. Who taught you this, the fake, Moody?" asked Lupin. The class shook their heads and pointed at Harry.

"Excellent, ten points to every student who managed to conjure a Patronus," beamed Lupin. The rest of the class was spent working on the Patronus, as not everyone in the class had been in the DA. Eventually a few more students managed a Patronus, including Malfoy, which took the shape of a serpent.

After class was dismissed Harry went to the Chamber, where Luna and Ginny were already working on their homework for the day.

"Did Snape give you a horridly long essay too?" said Harry.

"Who else," said Ginny. "You should see what Hermione and I did in her free period. _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_."

Ginny pointed her wand at the wall as she said the familiar phrase. A huge map appeared on the walls and ceiling of the Chamber. Harry looked in awe as he scanned the map. Hermione, he saw, was in the library. Ron and Neville were standing near the tunnel that led to the Honeydukes cellar, then began walking to the common room. Malfoy and Snape were on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Slytherin team, which he was now captain of.

"Fred and George are in the shack putting in the Intruder Charms," informed Luna.

Harry began working on his homework and was almost through with Snape's essay when Hermione entered the Chamber followed by Ron and Neville.

"Ron and Neville managed to get the password changed, it's now Buckbeak. They also cast an Intruder Charm on all of the passages. If anyone uses any of them our maps will vibrate," said Hermione.

"Good, I'm keeping an eye on Trelawney while I work on my homework," said Harry.

"What else is there to take care of?" asked Ginny.

"Can Peeves get into the Slytherin common room?" wondered Harry.

"I don't know. I've never seen him in any of the common rooms, but I don't see why he wouldn't be able to, it's pretty much impossible to control a Poltergeist. They can be affected when spells are used on them directly, but wards or locks don't affect them. Why, what are you planning?" said Hermione.

"I think I could bribe him into helping us keep an eye on Malfoy, just at night while we can't look over the map," said Harry.

"That's…" began Ron and Hermione together.

"Brilliant," ended Ron

"Mental," ended Hermione at the same time.

"It's funny how often those two go together," commented Luna.

"Are you insane?" shouted Hermione. "What makes you think you can get Peeves to help you? When has he ever done anything to aid anyone?"

"I think he would comply if I gave him some of Fred and George's better products," said Harry.

"Okay, you've lost it. Peeves causes enough trouble without you helping him," said Ginny.

"Yes he's quite rude sometimes," agreed Luna. Harry marveled at the Ravenclaw's penchant for gigantic understatements.

"If I can manage to get him on our side he would be an incredibly valuable asset. He can teleport, he can become invisible and he has been at Hogwarts for a God knows how long, so he knows the castle," said Harry.

"That's if you can manage to get him to help you," said Hermione.

"I'll have to go ask him, did you finish Snape's essay?" said Harry.

"Yeah I finished it in the library," answered Hermione.

"Good, can you keep an eye over Trelawney while I go look for him?" said Harry.

"Sure, he's bouncing around the Astronomy Tower," said Hermione.

Harry quickly jogged the many stories to tower, where the mischievous spirit was nowhere to be found. Harry cautiously looked around the room, which had telescopes and charts thrown about. Harry pulled out his map to check to see if Peeves was still nearby when a brass telescope landed on his head with a thud.

"Ickle Potter, he's the Chosen One. But can he do it while covered in dung?" sang Peeves. The Poltergeist made to throw a Dungbomb at Harry, who vanished it before it could cause any harm.

"I have a deal that might interest you," said Harry.

"Potter the rotter, he wants Peevsie's help. Trying to cause chaos, he is. He wants to keep the good kids from learning. I'll tell Filch and your hide will be burning," said Peeves, doing some impressive mid-air acrobatics.

"You wouldn't keep quiet even if I gave you some products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" said Harry. Immediately Peeves halted his summersault and Harry knew he had gotten his attention. "I need you to help keep an eye on Draco Malfoy for me. Spend some time in the Slytherin common room. Most importantly, get me if he's ever out of bed at night. Do this, and I'll live up to my end of the bargain."

The spirit eagerly agreed with the deal. Shaking his head, Harry returned to the Chamber.

"How'd it go?" asked Neville.

"Peeves is thrilled," said Harry.

"Well, you're now officially certifiable," said Ginny.

"I had to do something to keep you Prefects on your toes," defended Harry.

"Great," moaned Hermione.

"What's Harry doing to keep Prefects on their toes?" asked Fred, who Harry just realized was observing the scene from a large mirror that had been placed in the Chamber.

"He's giving Peeves some of your products in exchange for keeping watch over Draco Malfoy," answered Neville.

"Excellent. I can't believe we never thought to ally ourselves with him while we were there. Just think of the mayhem we could have caused," said George.

"You both cause more than enough mayhem by yourselves. I think you'll do without help, thank you," said Hermione.

"I suppose getting his help was a good idea, but I would be a bit more receptive to the idea if I didn't have to pick up the pieces whenever Peeves decides to put one of your inventions to use," said Ginny.

"It's your own fault for being a prefect," lectured George.

"You need to learn that your actions have consequences," added Fred.

"You're on a dangerous path. You keep this up and before you know it you'll be Head-Girl," warned George.

"And then what? We'd have to change our names. We'd lose credibility if people knew we had three Head Boys and a Head Girl in our family," said Fred.

"You already credit your success, as you call it, to, Lupin, a Prefect, and James Potter, a Head Boy," reminded Ginny.

"Yeah, but Lupin says he was only made Prefect because Dumbledore wanted him to reign in Prongs and Padfoot. As for Harry's dad, we're not quite sure how went over to the dark side," countered George. "Lupin suspects he had to clean up his act to get Harry's mum to give him a chance."

"Speaking of Moony, when are you teaching your first defense class?" asked Fred.

"Monday. The full moon is Wednesday so I'm teaching all next week," answered Harry.

"Good luck with that. We'd best be gong now," said George.

After good-byes were exchanged the twins disappeared from the mirror. Harry finished up his Potions essay and then worked on his Animagus training. He was anxious to get to this, as he would finally be able to find out what animal he would be able to change into. Harry muttered the spell and out came not one, but two animals. One a black leopard with green eyes and a feint scar on its forehead. It was the second animal that surprised Harry. It was a black serpent, with narrow green slits for eyes.

"I thought someone could only have one Animagus form," said Harry.

"That's how it's suppose to work," said Hermione.

"And why a snake?" asked Ginny.

"Could it be because he's a Parselmouth?" proposed Ron.

"The only explanation that I can think of would be that this is because of the connection between him and Voldemort, much like his parseltongue," said Hermione, ignoring Ron's wince at the name.

After spending most of the night working on his transformations Harry ended his first day back at Hogwarts with Ginny in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The couple kept getting jealous looks from many of the schools girls such as Romilda Vane, a rather annoying fourth year who Fred and George had warned, via the map, had bought several love potions from their shop. While the twins had found the attention Harry was receiving to be very amusing (they said they had only warned Harry out of fear of what Ginny might do to him if he suddenly started exclaiming his undying love for a fourth year he barely knew) Harry was not thrilled to have to be on alert for threats not only from Voldemort but members of his own house. One thing Harry was looking forward to was Quidditch practice. The new Captain, Katie Bell, had booked the pitch, and the next day the team would be holding tryouts for a few open positions while some of the returning players worked on getting back in tune for the upcoming season. Harry used his map to watch over Trelawney and Malfoy until he saw Peeves appear in the Slytherin common room, at which point he promptly went to bed, knowing that he would need all the rest he could get before the hectic weeks that lay in his future.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Quidditch. Harry, who had, due to the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year and being given a lifetime ban fifth year, had only played one game in the last two years, and so he was eager to get back onto the pitch. No one had dared challenge Harry for his position at Seeker, so he was left to begin searching for the snitch on his own while the Beaters tried out for the two spots on the team. While Harry flew Katie admired Ron's new broom, which was designed with features that made the life of a keeper much better. Among other things, it was sturdy, and could be balanced without a hand on the handle. Eventually the beaters were finished, with the spots going Seamus Finnegan and, surprisingly, Colin Creevey. Harry landed to watch Ron tryout, and was a bit interested to see how his best friend would perform. He had played terribly for the majority of last year, but had ended the season spectacularly. Harry hoped that confidence would continue this year, and was pleased to see Ron save nine out of ten goals, easily beating out Cormic McLaggen, who saved six of ten. Finally it was time for the Chasers to begin their tryout. Harry was less concerned about this tryout, as Ginny was too good of a flyer not to make the team. As he expected, performed outstandingly. Harry was putting his broom away he heard Katie fawning over Ginny's new _Firebolt_.

"You were together for 5 weeks and he gets you a _Firebolt_?" said Katie disbelieving. "He's a keeper, are you sure that you don't want to share?"

"Yes, I'm certain. I already have to fend off Remilda Vane. I was ready to hex the twins when I heard they sold her a love potion. Apparently they didn't know who the intended target was until after they made the sell," said Ginny.

"I know now not to eat or drink anything that has been left unattended, but if she finds out how to get into the kitchens I'm in trouble," said Harry, joining the conversation. "The twins are brewing me an antidote, but that won't be ready for a couple of days. I have Dobby keeping an eye on my food until then."

The rest of the first week back at Hogwarts was relatively uneventful In Potions they started brewing Veritserum, which took a month to complete. In Defense they finished working on the Patronus Charm. Much to McGonagall's pleasure, Harry was still finding human transfiguration to be relatively easy. In Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid was wrapping up his unit on the care of Phoenixes, and in Charms the class was soon to begin learning how to animate objects, a skill Harry was most interested to learn after having seen Dumbledore put it to good use in his duel against Voldemort. On Monday morning Harry nervously paced the Defense classroom as his first class, the sixth years, entered. Once the large class was settled in Harry sighed and began.

"I only have a few rules for when I'm teaching. First, when speaking about Voldemort," started Harry, pausing to allow the students to gasp at the name. "You will use his name. If you do not feel comfortable saying Voldemort, then use his birth name, Tom Riddle. If I hear anyone call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they will lose five points. Anyone who calls him the Dark Lord will lose ten points."

"That's unfair. You're being biased against Slytherins," protested Malfoy.

"I have more of a reason to be afraid of him and his name than anyone else in this room, so if I can say the name than you all should be able to as well. Those who call Voldemort the Dark Lord will receive a harsher punishment because that is how the Death Eaters refer to Voldemort. And, for the record, not all Death Eaters were in Slytherin. In fact, the one man who repulses me more than Voldemort was in Gryffindor, though I have no idea how, as he represents the exact opposite of everything Gryffindor stands for," said Harry.

"Who's that?" said Dean Thomas. "How could anyone be more repulsive than him?"

"A man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. I find him more repulsive than Voldemort because he betrayed his closest friends in order to protect himself. This led to the deaths of two people who trusted him with their lives and who would have undoubtedly died before they even considered betraying Pettigrew. On top of that, he framed another one of his close friends for his own crimes. But, that is a personal vendetta of mine, so I don't expect anyone else to find him more heinous than his master. However, if I teach you nothing else this year, I want to impress upon you the importance of friends and family. If not for my family, both those related to me by blood and those who are my family in everyway but blood, I would be dead several times over. They are the strength of our side, Voldemort's biggest weakness is his inability to understand that fact," said Harry.

"The Dark Lord has friends that are as close as family," argued Malfoy.

"Yes, I was there when Voldemort said that his Death Eaters are his true family. Any guesses as to what he did immediately afterwards to a member of his "family"?" asked Harry. No one answered. "He used the Cruciatus Curse on one of his Death Eaters. You see, he does not know the meaning of the word family. Love is one of the few things we have that Voldemort cannot hope to posses. Voldemort has no friends, no family, only servants. By the way, Draco, that's ten points from Slytherin for using the term Dark Lord"

"You can't do that!" disputed Malfoy.

"Actually, I just did. By all means protest to your Head of House. I'm sure he'll be most sympathetic. However, you will both find that I am entirely within my rights to remove points," said Harry. "My second rule is that I will not, under any circumstances tolerate any prejudice against those of us with muggle heritage. This includes, but is not limited to, the use of certain epithets, or alluding to someone being unworthy to study magic. Anyone who insults someone because of that person's heritage will lose a hundred points and serve a weeks worth of detention. Are there any questions?"

"How many times have you faced Riddle?" asked Terry Boot.

"I have seen Voldemort in one form or another five times, not counting the night my parents were murdered," answered Harry. "Anyone else?"

As there were no further questions, Harry had the class pair up and begin dueling. They reviewed the Stunning Spell, Impediment jinx and various other spells. Next Harry had the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years, who seemed a little in awe of their teacher. He had them all practice the Body Bind and Leg Locker curses. After the first years came Hufflepuff and Slytherin third years. Every class he had pair up and duel after he had reviewed some basic spells and given a demonstration, usually with two students, though for his sixth and seventh years he had asked a student come up and test their skills against him. His last class of the day was with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years. That time, he had Ginny duel him for the demonstration.

"First, we bow," instructed Harry. The couple exchange spells in a duel that ended with Harry desperately trying to fend off a hoard of Bat Bogey's, which Ginny called off once he conceded the duel.

The class ended eventually, and so Harry went down to the Chamber, where he watched his other classes thanks to Hermione, who had put them into his Penseive. He just barely got done with this in time to get back into the common room before curfew, only to remember that he was a teacher and needed to go on patrol that night. Harry opened up the Marauder's Map, which would allow him to keep watch over Trelawney and Malfoy. He also could use the map to see if there were any students out of bed at night, but decided that it would be a terrible insult to his father and Sirius's memories if he used their invention to catch rule breakers as opposed to aiding them. That night, Harry was to patrol the area around the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest. Harry removed the intruder charm from the tunnel under the willow, since Lupin would be using it on Wednesday. Once that was done he paced the area, keeping an eye on his map. Harry soon stopped pacing and focused his attention on the Divination Professor, who was walking rather erratically down the halls. The Professor left the castle and went towards the path that the students took on Hogsmeade weekends. Trelawney had no idea of how much danger she was in, and judging by the way her dot was staggering across the map she was much too drunk to defend herself anyway, so Harry used his map to ask Fred and George to keep an eye on the intoxicated Seer. The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Harry was able to finish his patrol at about one, which allowed him to catch some sleep before his classes the next day.

"When I call your name for roll, I want you to tell me what, in your opinion, if Voldemort's greatest weapon," said Harry to his Sixth Year NEWT class the next morning. Harry received a rather narrow range of responses, which included all three Unforgivable Curses. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had the most well thought out response, answering that Voldemort's mind was his greatest weapon.

"Those are all good answers, and Voldemort does indeed use all of those to great effect. Hermione, you came the closest. Voldemort's greatest weapon is fear," said Harry.

"What? Sure the man is frightening but it's not like he can scare you to death," said Zacharias Smith incredulously.

"Do you doubt that Voldemort uses fear to his advantage? Why do you think the Ministry was so reluctant to admit that he had returned at the end of the Triwizard Tournament? There is a reason Voldemort waited to begin killing people. When he first returned to his body Voldemort couldn't fight the kind of full-scale war he is fighting now because he didn't have the manpower. Fudge had the chance to cut Voldemort off at the knees, to severely limit his capacity to create the terror that we are seeing everyday. Why didn't he do it? Because Fudge was afraid of what Voldemort's return would mean for his administration. Voldemort used the fear people have of him to scare the Minister into inaction. Once the world was presented with two scenarios, one where Voldemort had returned and another where he didn't, they chose to believe the latter because, again, of the fear Voldemort's name brings to us," lectured Harry. "Another thing to consider; why do you think so many people join Voldemort? They don't do it out of loyalty and while almost all of them do believe the muggleborns are scum that is not the main reason. Most of them do it because they believe that Voldemort will take over and are afraid that if they do not ally themselves with him they will be killed. These are the Death Eaters that claimed they were under the Imperious Curse when the first war in ended and then came running back when Voldemort returned."

"Are you saying that we shouldn't fear him?" asked Susan Bones.

"Of course not. You would have to be insane not to fear him. The key is how we let that fear affect us. We can either let that fear lead us into decisive action to reduce the threat and punish those responsible, or we can let the fear bread cowardice and allow Voldemort to manipulate us with the fear we have of him. Things like being afraid to say his name plays right into Voldemort's hand," clarified Harry.

With his Ministry bashing speech out of the way, Harry again paired the class up and had them review shield spells. They began with the basic _Protego_ and eventually moved on to some of the more powerful shields that Harry had learnt over the summer. Overall Harry's classes were a hit and students were often heard discussing, among other things, how it was that Harry had acquired his knowledge of Defense and if it meant that he was the Chosen One and was gearing up for a battle with Voldemort. Harry was pleased with his classes progress and proud to say his students rarely flinched when they heard the name, though they hesitated to say it and generally felt more comfortable referring to him as Tom Riddle. While Harry enjoyed teaching, he was glad when Lupin returned that Saturday night. Between duties as Professor, keeping up with his other classes in his Penseive, Quidditch practice as well as running the New Order Harry's time was being stretched very thin. Thankfully, he was not forced to completely cut off his time with Ginny, as usually she would sit with him while he worked on homework and occasionally joined him in the Penseive while he watched his classes.

"Your classes have caught the Ministry's attention, Potter," informed Professor McGonagall after Quidditch practice Sunday.

"How so?" asked Harry.

"Apparently they're concerned that you're slandering the Minister. They are trying to convince Professor Dumbledore to rein you in some," said the Animagus.

"Fudge isn't going to interfere ate Hogwarts again is he?" said Harry, rubbing his hand where one could still clearly read "_I must not tell lies_."

"He might try, but he'd never be able to get away with what he did last year. That plus he seems afraid of you. I would imagine that he would be little more than a nuisance," said McGonagall. "I've heard very positive reviews from the students about your teaching. My only hope is that you don't fall too far behind in your other classes. I've been impressed with your work so far."

"Learning is a matter of life and death for me now," said Harry, blushing slightly. Praise was never something he was used to.

"I should head to my office. Good practice, Potter. I look forward to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my office once more," said the Head of House.

As Harry was no longer able to wander the halls at night, he again had to cast the Intruder Alarms on the tunnel while the twins cast the same charms on the Shrieking Shack. Harry worked on the homework that he had missed and when he was done with that helped Ginny with hers. Eventually, Neville and the rest of the New Order entered the Chamber, where they discussed their tasks for the coming weeks.

"Did you get the antidote?" asked George.

"Yeah, but I need to use it sparingly or I'll run out," confirmed Harry. "Any news on Malfoy?"

"No, we haven't seen him anywhere near Trelawney," answered Ginny.

"I'm sure he'll make a move before too long," said Harry. "If I'm right, Voldemort assigned this task to Malfoy as a kind of test. I'm actually a bit surprised that he didn't ask Snape to do it by now. That tells me that he doesn't completely trust the greasy git right now."

"What do you want us to do?" said Ron.

"We'll keep an eye on Trelawney and Malfoy still, I'm going to try to get into Malfoy's mind again and see what he knows. Fred, George, have you been able to overhear anything in the Hogs Head?" inquired Harry.

"Nothing other than that You-Know-Who wants to attack Hogwarts eventually. That's the rumor at least, I don't think he has any concrete plans," said Fred.

"Any ideas on how we can figure out Snape's loyalty?" asked Harry.

"Other than Veritserum I don't think there's anyway we can magically force the truth out of him," said Hermione. "He's too good of an Occlumens to try Legilimency, and those are really the only for sure ways we can know whose side he's on."

"Why can't we try Veritserum?" asked Ron.

"Because if we did and he turned out to be on our side we would be in huge trouble," said Hermione.

"Not to mention that he probably takes an antidote everyday," said Harry.

"I'm still inclined to believe Dumbledore on this one, Harry," said Hermione. "I think he's just vindictive, I don't see any reason not to trust him. When it matters he has chosen to aid our side. After all, he very easily could have not warned the Order that we were going to the Ministry, which would have made the retrieval of the Prophecy much easier."

Harry winced as he always did when Sirius's death was mentioned. "It is possible that he simply was too cautious to assume that we would all die. If he had ignored our warnings and we survived his cover would have been blown. Also, we wouldn't have been running off to the Ministry in the first place if he had taught me Occlumency like he was supposed to do. He was vile enough to willingly join Voldemort at one point. He wasn't blackmailed or bewitched; he joined because he wanted to. To me, that's something that can never be forgiven. The fact is we can't be sure about his allegiance, and the consequences of trusting him and him being a Death Eater are greater than the consequences of not trusting him and him turning out to have really been on our side."

"I guess you're right on that last point, but he doesn't seem biased against Muggleborns. That is to say hat he doesn't treat Muggleborns any worse than he does others," argued Hermione.

"Did you ever wonder why he stopped giving Occlumency lessons last year?" asked Harry.

"I just assumed it was because he didn't think you could learn it, not that he was teaching it right," said Hermione.

"He stepped out one night and left Dumbledore's Penseive on his desk with his memories. I had just asked him about the Department of Mysteries, so I assumed the memories would tell me about it," explained Harry. "It turns out they were of an incident during his youth."

"Involving one or both of your parents, I assume," said Hermione.

"Correct. It was the day of his Defense O.W.L. The Marauders taunted Snape and he ended up hanging in the air by his ankle. That's when my mother showed up. She told my father to let Snape down, that he was big headed and wouldn't sooner go out with the Giant Squid. When he let Snape down what do you think he called my mother?" said Harry.

The debate over Snape continued for some time before curfew neared and the teens went to bed to dreams of red-heads and Quidditch. The first game of the year was that Saturday, and Katie had been working the team hard. He was ready for the season to start, and wondered briefly if he might actually get to play the entire season without suspension or injury.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tomorrow, your Veritserum will have finished. We will be testing the potions on each other. You will each be given a potion, made by one of your classmates. Only I will know who brewed the potion. I will call each of you privately into my office and ask the question or questions to determine whether or not the potion was properly brewed," said Snape at the end of class the next day.

"Not bloody likely," said Harry as he and Hermione left the dungeon. "I want someone in with me when I go in there. He's going to try and take advantage of this, I'm sure. If he try to get information out of me than I'm sure he'll try to get it out of you."

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Hermione.

"Are there any members of the New Order who have an off period while we're in Potions tomorrow?" said Harry.

"I think Ron does. Please don't tell me you want him to sneak into Snape's office with us," said Hermione.

"Fine, I won't tell you," said Harry. "He could take full advantage of this if he wants to. Maybe he wants to get the prophecy from me or some other information for Voldemort. I can't take that risk. I don't trust him to grade it either, so I bottled some extra to take to Dumbledore if I don't get the right grade on it. I know I brewed it correctly."

Ron, it turned out, did in fact have a study period at that time, and so agreed to accompany Harry and Hermione to their potion test.

"After I have asked your questions I will give you an antidote that will end the effects of the Veritserum. You will still remember what transpired," informed Snape.

Harry waited as one by one students were called into the Postion Master's office and left the dungeons, sometimes looking rather embarrassed or angered. Harry was the last to be tested. From checking the map he knew that Ron was hidden and had made sure that nothing incriminating had been discovered.

"Drink, Potter," instructed Snape. Harry took the clear liquid from the Professors hand and drank up. As soon as he swallowed he felt his sense of responsibility and all of his inhibitions melt away. It was a feeling very similar to the Imperious Curse, except that he was more aware of his surroundings and didn't think that he could fight the potion

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter,"

"Who killed your parents?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape."

Snape's eyebrows rose at his name, but he didn't comment.

"Who killed Sirius Black?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange,"

"What is your least favorite subject?"

"Potions,"

"Who is the person most important to you?"

"Ginny Weasley,"

Snape had a smirk on his face and the part of Harry's mind that wasn't clouded by the potion was filled with dread. He had just put Ginny in even more danger than before.

"Very well, it seems that this potion was brewed properly. Unfortunately, I seem to be out of the antidote, so you will just have to let it wear itself out. I hope that you don't have any secrets at this time," said Snape with a look of glee.

Harry walked out, a glazed look in his eyes and saw that the only one still in the room was the last person he wanted to meet when he was under the influence of Veritserum, Draco Malfoy.

"I hope you haven't got too used to being in this class Potter. The way you brew potions I'm surprised that someone didn't get poisoned," said Malfoy.

Normally Harry would have simply ignored Malfoy's taunts, but the potion compelled him to respond in a toneless voice, "I know I brewed my potion correctly."

If Malfoy was surprised by Harry's tone he didn't show it, but merely asked, "So, why don't you make life easier for both of us and tell me that prophecy?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth to answer. Luckily, he found that no sound was being produced and realized that Ron has cast a Silencing Charm on him. Still hidden under the cloak, Ron steered Harry out of the room and towards the common room, where Hermione was working on her homework.

"You two took awhile, I was beginning to worry," said Hermione.

"Snape conveniently ran out of the antidote, and guess who was waiting outside his office to pounce?" said Ron. "Luckily I was able to silence him before he went around telling the prophecy to Malfoy."

"What did Professor Snape ask?" said Hermione.

"A bunch of things, but I don't get how any of them told him whether or not the potion worked," answered Ron, recounting the questions Snape had asked.

"I'd imagine Snape was trying to get a reaction out Harry. His parents have always been a sore spot between those two, especially now that Harry knows that Snape was at least partially responsible for their deaths. Those questions were designed to push Harry's buttons and get a reaction out of him, which, let's be fair, Professor Snape is good at. I can't really imagine Harry answering those questions as calmly as it seems he did. This means the potion must have been causing his responses," said Hermione.

The potion took an hour to wear off, setting Harry behind on the day's homework. Even Hermione had to admit that Snape had gone beyond his normal treachery. What most concerned Harry, however, was Ginny. He was certain now that Voldemort was going to go after Ginny. Snape's question had served either as a warning or as a taunt.

"Harry, what's are you doing, you've barely written anything on Flitwick's essay?" asked Hermione.

"I need to talk to Ginny about something Snape asked," responded Harry.

"I'm right here," said Ginny, sitting next to Harry.

"I need you to be careful. During my test with Snape I said that you were the person most important to me," said Harry.

"That's sweet, but why do I need to be careful?" asked Ginny.

"Because I'm fairly certain that he was getting that information for Voldemort. He wants to know who he can use to lure me into another trap," explained Harry.

"It's difficult to kidnap a student inside Hogwarts and Ginny's fairly well protected at home by virtue of her large family, how would he go after her?" asked Hermione.

"It's been done before," said Harry darkly. "Why couldn't he just have Snape give Ginny a Portkey?"

"That wouldn't work, after the Ministry admitted Voldemort was back Dumbledore put up wards to stop that from happening. No one can Portkey in or out," informed Hermione.

"Well then I don't have any idea, just promise me you'll be careful, ok. I can't get anyone else killed," said Harry. "Have Luna come up with ways that Voldemort might try to kidnap someone."

Harry was a bit on edge for the rest of the week, so he was relieved when that Saturdays Quidditch match against Slytherin arrived with all of the hype that always surrounded the house rivalry.

"And now Gryffindor Captain Katie Bell leads Chasers Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, Beaters Seamus Finnegan and Colin Creevy, Keeper Ron Weasley and Seeker Harry Potter," introduced the announcer. Harry looked up to see that Lee Jordan had left his post at Fred and George's Diagon Alley shop to return to his announcing duties.

After Katie shook hands with Malfoy, the Slytherin Captain, before taking off into the air. Katie took possession of the Quaffle and passed it to Dean, who quickly scored. The Slytherins tried to respond quickly, but Ginny intercepted the shot and scored a goal of her own.

"Excellent play by the Gryffindor Chasers early. Of course it's only a matter of time before the Slytherins resort to their usual cheating and-" said Lee

"Jordan," warned McGonagall.

"Right. Anyway, Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Bell almost intercepts the pass," continued Lee.

The match continued, with Gryffindor maintaining a comfortable lead. Finally, with the score 120 to 70, Harry saw the Snitch gliding near the ground underneath the Gryffindor goal. Malfoy noticed the Snitch, but much too late, and his _Nimbus 2001_ was no match for Harry's _Firebolt. _The Gryffindor fans temporarily halted a rendition of _Weasley is our King_ to cheer their victory while Seamus declared that there would be a party in the common room.

"So that's how Potter convinced the Weasley to be his arm candy. It looks like you had to pay off big brother also," said Malfoy in the hall as they went back to the Common Room after the game. "I can't say I blame them. Those brooms are probably worth more than the rest of your possessions put together. What I want to know is how Potter here was able to afford them. The Potter's weren't Weasel poor but it's not like they were Malfoy rich either."

"Draco, Draco. It amazes me that you could be so behind in the affairs of your own family," said Harry. "Does the phrase Black Fortune mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it's sitting in my family's vault right now," said Draco.

"Actually, Malfoy, if you'd remove your head from its normal location up your arse you'd know that there is no way Sirius would let you get anything of his. The fortune has been split between me and those important to me," said Harry.

"What, that's an outrage! We're his closest relatives, that money is ours!" shouted Malfoy.

"If Sirius hadn't specifically stated where his money was to go, perhaps it would be yours. But sine a will was left you get nothing," said Hermione in such a lawyer like manner that Harry was sure that she had researched this matter before.

"We'll see, mudblood. Enjoy rolling in your unearned gains while you can. No one robs the Malfoy's," said Malfoy before turning and heading back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Fresh from their confrontation with Malfoy the four Gryffindors went to, for the fifth time since arriving at Hogwarts, celebrate a victory over Slytherin in the Common Room.

"Great catch today, Harry. Would you like a Butterbeer?" it was Romilda Vane, holding a bottle that was suspiciously already open. A sniff of the air told Harry everything he needed to know. There was a faint flowery smell coming from the bottle that Harry recognized as Ginny's perfume.

"Oh, um, sure thanks Romilda," said Harry, taking the bottle and walking away.

"Are you insane?" asked Ginny when she got to him.

"No, I'm actually quite brilliant," assured Harry. "Hermione, will you please show this to Professor McGonagall? I'm fairly certain it's against school rules to try to give another student Amorentia."

The Prefect took the bottle and left in search of the Transfiguration Professor as Romilda tried to hide the look of fear in her face. The party continued into the night until Professor McGonagall came into send them all to bed and warn Romilda the if she attempted to give Harry Love Potion again she would have a month's worth of detention. On Sunday Luna gave her theories as to how Voldemort could kidnap someone, which ranged from the logical (there are no wards in Hogsmeade) to the Quibbler worthy (Voldemort was training an army of something called Snaggles, which were supposedly elephant shaped beasts that were invisible except when exposed to smoke). Eventually it was agreed that they were the most vulnerable in Hogsmeade.

"But what can we do? Is there some spell we can use to identify Portkeys or make it so that they won't work on us?" asked Ron.

"Not to my knowledge there isn't, but I don't think we need to worry about Portkeys. I don't think that that's how Voldemort would come after us," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because, if Voldemort is going to kidnap Ginny or any of us it will be because he wants to lure Harry into a trap. Therefore, he is going to make sure that Harry knows where we are being held, or else Harry won't be able to try to save us. If he uses a Portkey, Harry will have no way to find whoever it is that gets kidnapped," said Hermione.

The discussion continued until Harry turned his attention to Animagus training. Harry was able to successfully transform portions of his body, but had yet to complete a full transformation. Harry concentrated on the image of his panther Animagus form, suddenly he was lower to the ground, his vision sharper. Harry looked into the mirror that they used to conference with Fred and George to find a green-eyed panther standing where he had previously been. After a few minutes of running around, giving his new body a test run, Harry transformed back into his human form to applause from the rest of the group. The Chosen One did not acknowledge the praise, however, but merely moved along to his next transformation. Hermione shrieked a little when the black serpent appeared in Harry's place.

"So, when are you going register?" asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding? Can you imagine the fall out if the whole world knew I was an Animagus, much less capable of multiple forms? The press would have a field day," said Harry.

"But it's illegal," said Hermione. "I'd hate for Fudge to have something else he could use against you."

"I don't see how he could find out unless someone told him and even then he'd have a difficult time proving anything," countered Harry.

"If someone saw you transform…"

"They'd have to prove that I didn't simply do a human to animal transfiguration with my wand," said Harry. "I'm not registering and neither should the rest of you when you complete your transformations. I don't want Voldemort to know I've got another weapon to use against him."

"Fine. Just be careful. I don't want to think about what will happen if you get caught," said Hermione.

"Neither do I, but I can't let Voldemort find out about this," said Harry.

"Congratulations, by the way. That's really impressive magic," praised Hermione.

"What's really impressive that mastered it before Hermione," said Ron. "That has to a first. No one ever master's a spell before she does."

"Just because it takes an act of God to get you to focus on your work doesn't mean Harry's a lazy slob also," said Hermione. "Besides, Harry's been working a lot harder on this than the rest of us have."

"It would have taken me forever if I didn't have the Marauder's journals. Sirius could have made a great teacher," said Harry wistfully. "Not that he would have wanted to. I can't imagine him being in a position with that much responsibility. It would be like naming Fred and George Head Boy."

"So, what are you planning for your next lesson?" asked Ginny, who Harry knew was trying to distract him from dwelling too much on his late godfather.

"I think I'm going to do the Burning Hex for the fifth through seventh years, Stunning and Impediment jinxes for third and fourth years, Expelliarmus and Petrificus Totalis for second and first years," answered Harry.

"I wonder if we'll ever get around to learning about Unforgivable Curses," commented Ron.

"I'm not really eager to repeat those lesson," said Neville, who Harry remembered had been shaken when Crouch taught them about the Cruciatus Curse.

"But they are more important now than they ever were," said Hermione.

"The only one that he can teach anything about is the Imperious Curse. The other two you just have to dodge," said Harry.

"True. I'd imagine that would be the one that we'd have to spend a lot of time on. I'd imagine that Lupin would simply make sure we can recognize the others," said Hermione.

It was during this conversation that Harry was overcome by the sense that he was missing something, that he had been overlooking an important detail or had forgotten to do. Harry confirmed that he had all of his weekend homework completed, though he suspected that whatever he was forgetting was more important than that. He knew he hadn't forgotten anyone's birthday, Hermione's was in a few days, but he had already gotten her gift, and Ron's was not until March. Harry took out his frustration on his pillow, unsuccessfully trying to convince himself that he was fretting over nothing.


End file.
